Mini Brooke
by heathergirl84
Summary: She was feircly independant Brooke Davis, and her daughter was as well. Brooke growed up a lot in the last sixteen years, husband, family, friends. She has it all.....including a daugther who is just like her...the 16 year old her...
1. Chapter 1

Heather Adams is beautiful. She has her mother's long brunette hair, dark hazel eyes and attitude. Yes, she was the spitting image of Brooke Davis-Adams. Even to the point that she is head cheerleader. At 16 there was nothing Heather could not do, and she new it. Her eyes look over the room. Drunken teenagers everywhere, loud thumping music fills her ears, this is a celebration. They had won the game tonight. Her eyes make their way over to a curly black headed young man with sparkling blur eyes, and she feels the smile creep onto her face. Slowly she makes her way over, "Hey superstar great game." She says reaching up to kiss him.

"Told you I couldn't lose with you cheering," he says against her lips.

Heather blushes slightly, "Jamie" she playfully hits him.

He wraps his arms around her, giving her the famous Scott smirk, "Why Heather Adams did I see you blush?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, "it's just hot in here." She smiles a seductive smile.

"They why don't I get you something to drink?" He says leaning down to place genital kisses on her cheek and neck.

"Get a room!" comes an all too familiar voice.

Turning to smile at her Heather says, "Lily! Didn't think you were coming!"

Lily shrugs, "Nobody was home." She pushes her blonde hair off her shoulders as her blue eye flutter over the room. Lily Scott is second in command, together she and Heather rule every part of school.

"How about you get us something to drink?" Heather turns to Jamie who nods and leaves. She turns back to Lily, "He's not here Lils, Michael wasn't at the game."

"Who says I'm looking for him?" Lily looks down at the hands.

"Oh come off it Lils, you could have went to Lucas's and you know it!" Heather says frustrated.

"Why so he can lecture me?" Lily shoots a glare at Heather who is about to reort when she sees a red head bobbing through the crowd.

"Meg!" she calls out

The red head turns to her making her way over, "Well if it isn't bitch and bichier!" she greets with a smile looking around, "where's the boytoy?"

"Getting drinks, so what are you doing here?" Heather asks.

Meg shrugs, "Dad's weekend. Mom's in London on a photo shoot."

"Wanna sleep at the house?" Heather asks.

"He gonna be there?" Meg motions behind Heather.

Heather turns to see Jamie making his way back over, "Are you kidding? Mom's home."

"Sounds like girls night hen," Meg smiles. "You'll be there too right Lil?" Meg looks over at her.

"Of course," Lily smiles "Good to see you back."

Two hours and six beers later Jamie leads Heather to a room upstairs. She presses her body to his, kissing him passionately. Slowly the two fall back against the bed. She giggles drunkenly. Clothes are quickly removed and deposited in various places. As drunken kisses are places along her body. Giggles over takes her until his lips capture hers. She sobers slightly looking into his eyes, "You sure?" she whispers. He nods and continuous his kissing. She runs a hand through his hair moaning slightly. She feels him enter and moans louder. It's too later to turn back. Vaguely she thinks maybe they forgot something, but her still half drunken mind is raging from hormones and she can't think straight. It's two hours before Meg and Lily come looking. Both girls know that Heather has a midnight curfew that is strongly enforced. Also thinking they may have to sober her up. They find her naked and laying beside and also naked Jamie upstairs. Meg shakes Heather slightly, "Come on get up." She says.

Slowly Heather's eyes flutter open, "Huh?"

"Get up, we gotta get you home." Lily says.

Heather sets up and looks beside her, "Oh shit" she says looking at Jamie.

"Get up!" Meg says.

"Did I??" Heather starts.

Meg and Lily look at each other and shrug. Heather breathes out heavily and shakes Jamie. "James Lucas Scot!" Meg and Lily make a quick excite upon hearing his full name.

Jamie wakes and looks around, "What?"

"Did we use a condom?" Heather asks getting up to get dressed.

"Condom?" Jamie seem slightly confused. He gets up grabbing his pants looking for his wallet, "Uh oh" he says.

Heather huffs loudly, "How could we not?!"

"Hey it's not my fault! Or not totally anyways!" Jamie says slightly defending himself, "Aren't you on the pill?"

Heather sighs and nods, "Yes but this can't happen again okay? We have to be careful, my mom would kills me if I wound up pregnant."

"And my parents would be so thrilled." Jamie says sarcastically which gets him a glare form Heather who then turns and leaves.

Brooke is waiting in the living room when Heather, Lily, and Meg come n giggling furiously. "Sounds like ya'll had fun," she says as the walk past the door.

Heather stops to smile at her mother, "we did" she confirms.

"I figured Meg would stay here so I went on and called Mouth. Rachel called earlier said she made it London, and everything is fine. I'll call Karen and let her know Lily is staying." Brooke smiles brightly.

"Thanks Momma" Heather hugs her.

"Just tell me you were careful tonight." Brooke cups her daughter face.

Heather bites her bottom lip, "Momma how do you know anything happened?"

"Because I can smell vodka on your breath. You don't have to do this. I do trust you to know how much is enough, but you can't go on like this. Take it from somebody who knows." Brooke kisses her daughter's forehead.

Heather sighs, "We were just having fun, and I didn't drink that much, I'm not drunk."

Brooke sighs, "You know you set an examples for your brother and sister's. And farther more you set one for all your friends. Decide what kind of example you want to set. And I personally don't like he one you are setting." Brooke turns her attention to Meg who stands in this door watching. "Your Mother said you had been feeling bad. If you need anything let me know."

Meg rolls her eyes, "It was just a cold."

"She worries." Brooke smiles, "And so do I for the record."

Meg sighs, "You are a second Mom, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke shakes her had, "Correction, I'm your Godmother." Brooke kisses Meg on the forehead then leaves.

Heather turns to look at Meg, "You really okay?"

"Of course don't worry about me." Meg puts and arms around Heather leading her up the stairs.

All worries put aside as Heather Adams, Lily Scott, and Meg Gatina laugh the night away. Born within months of each other they literally had been friends since day one.

Background

Brooke Davis and chase Adams met senior year. Two months after graduataion Brooke realized, to her slightly horror, that she was pregnant. She finished her six week internship heading back to Tree Hill NC she and Chase resumed their relationship. And welcomed the first of four children in February. One year later they married. Deanna 12, Michael 9, and Jessica 4 joined the broad. Brooke is a fashion designer who spends one week a month in NY, which Chase is a X-Games champ, who is gone one weeks out of a month on the road. However, both make sure one of them is there with the children.

Haley and Nathan Scott welcomed Jamie may of senior year. They had been married for over a year. Nathan lost his chance at playing ball at Duke, but found a passion in coaching. Together they bounced between Tree Hill and Charlotte until they graduated. They now live in Tree Hill, where Haley teaches at the high school and Nathan coaches a college about an hour away. Two other children Dylan 7, and Sarah 2 followed Jamie.

Rachel Gatina showed her truly wild and prersuasive side when she shomehow convenced Marvin "Mouth" McFadden to runaway with her in March of senior year. During their 'road trip' she had managed to 'deflower' him. However, he simply couldn't hold onto her. She left him in a hotel, with a simple note saying sorry. She loved him, but she new she would ruin all chances at his bright future he had planned. Mouth had called his friends in Tree Hill for help. Figuring she had left forever he moved on, beginning to date Shelly. Rachel showed up six months later, very much pregnant. She didn't want anything more then to let him know. He offered help, but she said she could do this, he had Shelly to think about. Three months later Rachel and Mouth welcomed the one thing that would bind them together forever Megan Rose Gatina. She split time between Rachel's in California and Mouths and Shelly's in Tree Hill. She loves Tree Hill most, because her true blue honest friends are here. She has only lived in California for about a year. Brooke gave Rachel her first modeling job, which payed off. Mouth is a sports announcer, Shelly a stay at home Mom to one year old Sam.

Karen Roe thought her days of parenting were over. Lucas Scott, her son, was in his senior year. She had spent the last 18 years raising him and at 36 she was happy to focus on herself especially after the man she loved has been killed. However only weeks after she found he had left a little surprise. Lily was welcomed into the world that May. Lucas attended UNC so he could stay close to his mother and sister. After a six month internship in LA Payton Sawyer returned, and opened a small record label. Two years alter they were married, but not before welcoming a bundle of joy. Jackson Keith Scott made is appearance only days after Heather Adams. Jackson was the inspiration for Lucas's second book, both were best sellers. And in his spare time he coaches the Raven's at Tree Hill High.

Monday came all too quickly for the likes of the teenagers in Tree Hill. Jamie picked Heather up as usual. Morning were always hectic, therefore he wasn't surprised to see her ushering a grumpy Jessica into the backseat in the car seat she has strapped in for times like these. "I don't wanna go!" Jessica folds her arms across her chest.

"Jessie Baby girl you gotta go!" Heather lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Stay home with me Sissy!" Jessica puts on her best pout face. Heather however, used to the child's pouts, doesn't flinch.

"You know I have to go to school. Know get into the car young lady, NOW!" Heather points to the back seat of the car.

"You're no nice!" Jessica proclaims.

"Tell ya what, I'll take you to River Court today, this afternoon okay Baby Girl?" Heather says strapping the four year old in. Jessica nods excitedly. She loves River Court, it make her feel like a big girl. Finally Heather climbs in giving Jamie a sympathetic smile, "Dad got delayed and Mom's got a big meeting. Since daycare is on the way I figured we could drop her off."

Jamie kisses Heather on the cheek before turning to Jessica, "Ready girly?"

"If I have to be." Jessica lightly pouts.

"Don't you wanna see your boyfriend?" Jamie asks causing Heather to chuckle softly.

"He broked up with me." Jessica says, "So he could be with a hoe named Liz."

Heather's eyes get big, "Jessica! What did you say?" She looks into the back seat while Jamie hides a smile.

"I said…." Jessica repeats herself.

"You can not call people a hoe!" Heather says, "Where did you even hear that?!"

"You called Lily one." Jessica shrugs.

Heather gets slightly red, "I was joking. You can't call people that Baby Girl. Please don't let Momma hear you say that!"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Whatever!"

The rest of the ride is quiet except the radio. Finally Jessica is deposited safely at daycare and Heather and Jamie are at their lockers. "So tell me," Jackson starts leaning against the lockers looking at Heather, "Do anyone this weekend?" He smirks.

"You are a pig," Heather rolls her eyes.

"Ouch!" Jackson fakes being hurt, "Seriously buddy how was your weekend?

"Filled with partying and a screeching four year old." Heather looks tiredly at her friend.

"She sick again?" He asks gently.

"No, she was screaming because Michael told her there was a ghost in the house." Heather laughs slightly.

"A ghost huh?" Jackson looks thoughtful, "Would explain a few things."

"Hey!" Meg says greeting them happily.

"Do you even attend this school?" Jamie asks putting an arm around Heather's waste.

"I do know!" Meg smiles brightly.

"You transferred back?" Heather says excitedly.

"I thought I might live with Dad for a while." Meg shrugs. Heather squeals as both girls jump up and down hugging. Jamie and Jackson both roll their eyes.

"This should be interesting." Jackson says looking at Jamie, "Good weekend Cuz?"

"Pretty good, can't complain." Jamie says pulling Heather back to him ounce the girls are done embracing, "Got to spend it with my girl."

Heather leans against him and breathes in deeply, "God I love that smell." She says closing her eyes.

"Get to class kids," Comes Haley's voice.

Heather turns to Haley, "Well good morning to you too gumpy."

"Heather, I'm your teacher, you can't call me grumpy." Haley says trying to hide the slight smile.

"Aww, but you are grumpy." Heather says pouting.

"Heather!" Jamie says watching the scene before him. He was always nervous when it came to his girl friend and his mother.

"What? That's why we love her so much, she's our grumpy." Heather says smiling at Haley who shakes her head.

"Class Little Brooke." Haley says laughing slightly.

"You can't really call me tardy if you're tardy too, and seeing how you are my first class…." Heather says as Meg giggles.

"I'm gonna call you something in a minute if you don't get in that classroom!" Haley says.

Heather kisses Jamie and heads to class followed by Meg and Jackson. "Ya know teach, it really ant fair. I could use Jamie in this class."

"Heather, set down." Haley says, "Class is about to begin."

"We couldn't get a day off for hangovers huh?" Heather asks cocking her head in a way that reminds Haley so much of Brooke.

"It's not my fault you drank too much." Haley raises an eye brow.

"Oh it's not from drinking; it's from Megan screeching in my ear all night." Heather says setting down.

Haley starts to ask, but shakes her head and begins class instead.

Lucas watches as Jamie, Jackson, and the rest of the team practice. "Jamie Scott! Get your head back in the game!" He yells shaking his head.

"Sorry Coach!" Jamie says with a sigh.

"Don't be sorry, just pay attention!" Lucas says with a sigh, "Okay boys bring it in!"

The boys all run up to him, "We're so gonna kick ass this season!" Jackson says.

"Don't say ass," Lucas hides a smile, "But we are going to kick butt son."

"Right, butt." Jackson nods.

"How can we not? We got the coaches son and nephew on the team." One of the guys smirks.

"Hey we worked as hard as you did to get here, maybe harder." Jamie says shooting him a glare.

"Okay boys, I want you here early tomorrow. No excuses, I want you here and ready to go. Hit the showers. Jamie, I want to talk to you." Lucas instructs. Jamie stays behind as the guys head to showers, "What's going on with you?"

Jamie sighs, 'Nothing Uncle Luke, I just kinda slipped on a test and I don't know why. I studied all night Saturday with Heather. I mean sure we partied on Friday but…. I still know I should have passed that test."

Lucas chuckles softly, "You are so much like your mother. What class?"

"Algebra." Jamie says watching Lucas.

"Lily said something about doing badly on a test in there. Maybe you should compare notes? Maybe get a tutor?" Lucas suggests.

"Maybe." Jamie nods, "Um did you know Meg is gonna be around?"

"You mean Mouth's daughter?" Lucas asks.

"The one and only. I worry she might get Heather into trouble. I mean we all remember last year when you ended up picking us up…." Jamie sighs again.

"Jamie, Heather is a different person know, and I honestly thing Meg is as well. Give her a chance; you all learned a very harsh lesson last year." Lucas says.

"She coulda died Uncle Luke, and we were so drunk we didn't realize it." Jamie sighs again.

"But she didn't and you all know that you can't do that again." Lucas says watching him, "Something else?"

"Nope." Jamie shakes his head quickly. "I just worry, I love her."

"You should, you been together what two years?" Lucas smiles slightly.

"Yup two years." Jamie smiles proudly.

Just then Heather comes in for cheer practice. "Hey you!" She yells over at them, "Don't corrupt my boyfriend!"

Lucas chuckles, "ME?!"

"Yeah you might turn him good!" She winks at Jamie who blushes.

"She gets more like her mother every day." Lucas says looking at Jamie.

Heather directs the girls to line up and runs over to where they are standing. "I like the outfit cutie, think we could hook up later?" She kisses Jamie.

"I think we could." Jamie says against her lips, "I kinda like the body in that uniform."

Heather steps back smiling broadly and twirls around, "Really?"

Jamie laughs, "Yup really."

"Shower, a cold one." Lucas turns Jamie slightly and points to the locker room.

"Want me to help him?" Heather shoots Lucas a look.

"You are more like Brooke Davis every day child!" Lucas shakes his head. "Know what am I gonna do without cheerleaders?"

"What?" Heather looks slightly confused.

"I'm not taking them unless they are good." Lucas points to the girls who are attempting a new routine and not doing so good.

"Right, I'll have them in shape coach. Oh tell Jackson I'll be over tonight to get the CD." Heather says before running off to join the squad.

Payton is cooking dinner when Heather comes in, "Wow P what smells so good?" She asks.

"Roast, you staying?" Payton says turning to smile at her.

"Hmm, you asking?" Heather asks with a smile.

Payton rolls her eyes, "I'll set a place. Has anybody told you how much like your mother you are?"

Heather laughs, "Sure I'm just like her." She rolls her eyes.

"You are!" Payton says laughing. "How is she anyways, I haven't talked to her today."

"She's tired, and sore and I'm pretty sure she's pregnant." Heather says with a sigh, "Not to sure she knows it though."

"How would you know before her?" Payton looks at Heather in amusement.

"Because I know my mother, and she gets moody, she gets sore, she is exhausted, and her and dad went off on an 'adult'" she does air quotes, "weekend about eight weeks ago." Heather says with a shrug.

"And that makes you think that she's pregnant." Payton asks with a slightly laugh.

"We had mac and cheese three times this week, and she's puked every morning causing us to be late." Heather adds.

Payton seems to roll over the symptoms in her mind, "Heather you can't say anything to your mother." She looks seriously at the girl.

"Oh I'm not stupid P." Heather says with a laugh.

"I didn't say you were stupid but you got a big mouth for sure." Payton smiles.

"How is it I'm not offended when you call me a big mouth?" Heather says with a smirk.

"Because I mean it in a loving way," Payton says hugging Heather, "So how are you?" she asks pulling back.

"Great," Heather smiles, "Meg is back in town, and Lily is helping with cheerleading, and I'm doing really good."

"Good," Payton says smiling. "Little Brooke." She adds.

Jackson comes down the stairs, "Heather!"

"I needed to pick up the CD and get the heck out of the house. Michael is driving me crazy!" Heather says. "He keeps going on and on about some damn, I mean darn," she glances over at Payton who raises and eye brow, "anyways, some darn play that's going on at his school. I mean yeah it's great, but do I have to hear about it for two hours solid?"

"He's excited leave him alone." Payton says.

'Oh and then Jessica went to River Court with us, she beat the guys. I'm sure you'll do great this year though." She watches Jackson's face.

"What do you mean she beat the guys?" Jackson asks.

Heather laughs, "She put her hands on her hips demanding that they give her the ball. Then she got points just for trying."

Jackson shakes his head, "She's a mini Heather."

"She is not." Heather shakes her head.

"She loves you." Payton says.

"Well she isn't mine!" Heather says suddenly then sees Payton's confused face. "Nothing." She sighs.

"What happened?" Jackson asks.

"There a new woman at daycare today and she asked if Jessie was my daughter. God how stupid could she be? I was twelve when she was born! I hadn't even had sex yet!" Heather rubs her forehead.

"Okay TMI," Jackson says, 'And you two are close, there's nothing wrong with that." Jackson puts his arm around Heather, who lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know, just…" Heather sighs frustrated.

"Ya know," Payton says causing Heather to look over at her, "I seriously think you and your Mother should talk about it."

Heather sighs, "Right know I want that CD, then supper your mother promised me, and then I'll go home and hopefully crash."

"It's in my room," Jackson says leading the way.

Eight weeks pass quickly. Brooke is in fact pregnant, just as her daughter suspected. At sixteen weeks she's already showing a little, which Heather can't help but point out. "Hey Momma, gonna pull out the maternity clothes?" Heather asks watching her mother struggles to close her pants.

"Go away Heather!" Brooke's voice is warning.

Heather only laughs and goes farther into the room, "But Momma you are beautiful pregnant." She says.

Brooke's eyes soften, "You know exactly what to say."

"I'm serious Momma." Heather says looking into her mother's eyes. She then looks down at Brooke's growing stomach, "Hey you, you gotta be girl ok?" she says putting a hand gently on Brooke's stomach.

"Heather, you know as well as I do that there's no guarantee." Brooke says. "But another girl would be nice."  
"Better not be a girl!" Michael says arms founded across his chest. "I'm already out numbered."

"Hey munchikin" Heather says ruffling his head slightly.

"Not that hair!" Michael says pushing his sister's hand away.

"Not the hair, not the hair," Heather says tickling him.

"Mom! Make her stop!" He yells.

Heather laughs and steps back, "I donno Momma, a boy might not be bad, if I can terrorize him."

Brooke laughs and shakes her head at the two, "Why don't you just get along?" she asks.

Heather turns to face her pulling her little brother to her side, "But we do!"

"God you get more like me every day!" Brooke shakes her head.

"What is it with people telling me that!?" Heather puts a hand on her hip.

"Because it's true," Chase says entering the bedroom.

Heather shoots her father a look, "Is it such a bad thing? I mean you did marry her!"

"Baby," Brooke says pulling Heather into a hug, 'It's not a bad thing." She kisses her softly.

"You get all sappy when you're pregnant." Heather says leaning into her mother's shoulder.

Chase chuckles, "You should have seen her pregnant with you."

Heather pulls back slightly, "She couldn't have been worse then she was with Jessie."

"By a hundred times." Chase says.

As if on que Jessie runs into the room, "There's a monster!"

Heather laughs, "What?!"

"Deanna said there was a monster in the closet!" Jessica says.

"DEANNA!" Brooke and Heather say at ounce.

Heather looks at her mother and laughs, "God we're a lot a like!"

Michael covers his ears, "Dad! Make them stop yelling."

Deanna positions herself in the doorway. "What?!"

"You can't tell your sister that there are monsters." Brooke says.

"What I was just having a little fun." Deanna shrugs.

"And it's gonna be really fun when she's in my room tonight screaming!" Heather says with a sigh. "Listen to me Jessie, there are no monsters anywhere."

"But Deanna said you would say that." Jessica says.

Heather bends down and pulls the child to her, "Deanna was telling a fib."

"That's not nice." Jessica says looking at Deanna who rolls her eyes.

"No it's not." Heather says kissing Jessica on the forehead.

Brooke watches the scene before her. Jessica was more Heather's child then Brooke's in some ways. Brooke had been really sick after she had Jessica and Heather had been forced to do most of the care of the infant. And to this day she was the only one that could calm the child's fears. Brooke sighs slightly sadder then she intended and places a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Heather looks up at her mother, "You okay Momma?"

Brooke smiles down at her, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Know breakfast everybody!" Brooke ushers all the children out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Chase starts pancakes while Brooke starts sausage and Heather pours juice. However when the scent of pancakes hits her Heather is suddenly nauseas. She tries dismissing it, but she can't seem to shake it. She quickly leaves the kitchen and makes it to the bathroom. She's throwing up when her mother knocks on the door. She closes her eyes, "GO AWAY!" she yells.

Brooke opens the door to find her eldest daughter leaning over the toilet, "What's wrong?'

Heather takes a deep breath and sets back, "I have no clue Momma." She says setting back against the sink after flushing.

Brooke wets a wash rag and hands it to Heather, "Have you been feeling bad?"

Heather takes the wash rag, "I thought I just over done it last night."

Brooke frowns, "Maybe it's the flu?"

"Maybe," Heather says with a sigh. "But if it is, you shouldn't be around me."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "I'm pregnant not fragile, you're my daughter and I'll take care of you."

"Mom, I don't want to be taken care of, I just wanna go back to bed." Heather says sadly.

"Then go back to bed. I'll call the doctor later." Brooke sighs, "I'll get your Dad to help you."

Heather is about to say something when another wave comes over her. _Damn it! _She thinks.

Jamie shows up a couple hours after breakfast, ready to take Heather for a Saturday out. Brooke tells him she's upstairs but she isn't feeling well. Slowly he makes his way up to her room, finding her reading on her bed. "Hey" he says softly.

Heather smiles up at him, "Hey yourself."

"Your Mom said you weren't feeling good." He watches her.

Heather shrugs, "I don't feel so bad know."

Jamie frowns, "Heather what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I wish everybody would stop asking!" She almost yells.

"Okay!" Jamie holds his hands up as if to defend himself. He goes over and pulls Heather into his arms, "Whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing."

Heather leans against him, "Tell you a secret?"

"What?" Jamie asks gently.

"I'm late." She says almost so quietly he can't hear her.

"Late for what?" his heart pounds slightly.

"I mean I'm late." Heather says again.

"You're period is late?" he asks to clarify. He feels her nod against him, "How late?"

"Just a week." Heather sighs, "But then I've been tired, and sick and I'm not sure what's going on."

Jamie's heart pounds, "You mean…." He can't finish the sentence as he feels silent tears soak his shirt…..


	2. Chapter 2

Heather walks into Payton house hoping that she's home. "Hey P!" she yells.

Payton comes out of the living room, "Jackson's not home." She says.

"I'm not looking for him, I'm um, I'm looking for you." Heather says slightly nervous.

Payton picks up on her being nervous and nods, "Well you found me."

"You got time to talk?" Heather asks reluctantly.

"Sure, I'll make us some coffee." Payton smiles.

"I wish you wouldn't actually." Heather says shaking her head.

Payton looks slightly confused. "Okay, you wanna set down?"

"Why don't we get outta here?" Heather says, 'Maybe go to the court?" She really didn't want anybody hearing this conversation.

"Sure," Payton nods sensing this is something big, that's the only reason Heather would take her to River Court. "I'll get my purse."

"Thanks P." Heather says.

Together the two of them drive to River Court. It's abandoned, and Heather sighs in relief. Finally Payton looks over at Heather, "Okay little Brooke, what's wrong?"

Heather laughs slightly at the nickname, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only because I've known you since birth." Payton smirks, putting an arm around Heather. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"I think I'm pregnant." Heather says with a heavy sigh.

Payton pulls back to look at the teen, "You think?"

Heather nods, "I'm only a week late, I could totally be over reacting, I could have pregnancy on the brain because of Momma. But P, I just…" Tears roll down her cheeks.

Payton pulls the child to her, 'Shh, you're gonna be okay. Have you told your Mom?"

"Are you crazy?" Heather asks against Payton's shoulders. "She would freak, and she's pregnant, so it would be a pregnant freak out and I hate those, cause she's yelling and crying and sometimes I think she's murderous."

Payton laughs slightly, "She's not trust me. But you have to tell her."

"Payton please don't make me. I came to you because I know you won't tell. Please!" Heather pulls back and begs.

Payton takes a deep breath, "I'll take you to the clinic, but if the test is positive we are going straight to your house and you are telling your mother."

Heather nods, "Thank you P."

"Do you know why you call me P?" Payton asks cupping her chin in a motherly way remembering.

Heather thinks, "Actually I don't." she says.

Payton smiles slightly, "Because when you were little you couldn't say Payton. All you could say was P. You've grown so much, and you look so much like Brooke." Heather drops her head, but Payton pulls it back to meet her eyes, "And you are just as strong as she is. You'll get through this; just remember everything your Mom taught you."

Heather nods, "Lets just get this over with."

Payton hugs Heather ounce more before they get into the car and head to the clinic. Heather signs in and sets next to Payton. "I'm probably over reacting major." She says.

Payton gives Heather's hand a squeeze, "There's only one way to know for sure. Can I ask how far a long you could be?"

"Well Jamie and me are always so careful, but about eight weeks ago we had little to much to drink and we forgot. I thought you couldn't get pregnant on birth control." Heather looks sideways at the older woman. For thirty six Payton has aged well. Her blond curls are every bit as wild as they were when she was eighteen. She is tall and thin and wears very little make up.

"Tell that to Jackson." Payton says with a laugh, "Or to you for that matter."

"Momma was on birth control?" Heather raises an eye brow.

"If it was one this your mother was when she was younger it was careful. Not that she wasn't excited to be pregnant, but you weren't planned." Payton tries carefully to explain it.

"And you were too." Heather asks.

Payton thinks, "I was scared when I found out. Matter of fact I called Lucas and cussed him out, but didn't tell him why. I was careful, but honestly we weren't as careful as we should have been."

"Guess we weren't either." Heather sighs.

"Have you told him?" Payton asks looking at Heather.

"Yeah, I told him two days ago. I thought it would go away, but when I woke up this morning puking, I guess I figured it was time to find out. It's weird, the nausea comes and goes. And everything is sore. I thought Momma was kidding, getting sympathy but everything is sore." She sighs.

Payton nods, "I understand that."

"Ms. Adams," the nurse calls. Heather stands and looks at Payton who also stands. "Right this way." The nurse smiles.

Heather attempts a smile, but doesn't make it. "Thanks" she says quietly. Payton puts her hand on Heather's shoulder for encouragement.

"So what's going on today?" The nurse asks as Heather steps up on the scale, "And where is your mother?"

"She's at home, this is um, Payton Scott, she's my" Heather thinks, "Well she's my second Mom in some ways."

Payton smiles, "I'm a family friend and her Godmother." She says.

"Well, you've gained three pounds since your last appointment. Know what is it we can do for you." The nurse ushers Heather into a seat.

Heather sighs, "I think I'm…..I'm….." tears run down her face and the nurse looks at Payton.

"She needs a pregnancy test." Payton says watching the broken teen before her.

"Okay," The nurse nods, "I'll take your vitals then get some blood, we can have the results in no time. The doctor will do a regular check, because you're due for that anyways."

Heather nods as she holds her arm out for the nurse to take her blood pressure then the blood for the test. She gets into the room and changes behind the curtain not letting Payton out of her sight. She takes a seat on the table as Payton sets down in the chair silently remembering her own first appointment.

The doctor comes in ten minutes later, pulling Heather and Payton from their thoughts. "Heather good to see you. How are you today?" He greets the teen.

Heather smiles at the gray headed man, "Been better." She says with a sigh.

The elder doctor nods his head, "Well lets see what we got shall we?" He notices Payton in the corner, "I'm Dr. Andrew's. You're her Godmother I'm told."

Payton smiles, "Yes sir. She's every bit as much trouble as her mother."

"Ahh, I remember her mother. Mrs. Davis was around your age when she came in here for the same test." His eyes sparkle slightly.

"Could we not go there?" Heather asks, putting a hand over her stomach, "And could we hurry, cause I feel like I'm gonna be sick…. Again."

The doctor looks the teen over, "Okay, we'll do the exam as quickly as possible, but we do have to do an internal exam as well. Go on and lay back, I want to feel your stomach."

"I just told you I'm about to launch and you want to feel my stomach?" Heather shakes her head and lays back.

"You won't be the first one to vomit of me." The doctor smiles reassuringly. "Tell me if it hurts." Heather groans as she feels his pressing on her lower abdomen. She takes a couple deep breathes to control the nausea which surprisingly works. "Does this hurt?" He asks. Heather shakes her head no. "Good, I'm all done with this; know comes the hard part, the internal, I'll be as gentle as possible."

Payton stands up and moves to Heather's side. "You'll be okay, just hold my hand."

Heather closes her eyes and takes Payton hand; she doesn't like the sound of this. "I wish Momma was here." She says as tears form in her eyes.

"I could always call her." Payton says hopefully.

Heather shakes her head, "You promised not to!"

"Okay, just calm down." Payton says stroking Heather's hair softly.

"Go on and put your feet in the stirrups Heather." Dr. Andrews says from her feet. Heather does as asked. She feels a pinch and flinches. "Just relax and it won't hurt as bad." Heather groans. "Almost done." He says gently

Heather closes her eyes as silent tears make their way down her cheek. Payton leans over her in a sort of hug, kissing her on the forehead. When even Brooke couldn't do anything with Heather Payton could. She was the only one who could control her when Brooke went into labor with Michael three weeks early. And hopefully today she would be able to somehow sooth her. The doctor finishes up, "I'll give you a minute while I get the results" he says washing his hands and leaving.

"I can't do this Payton!" Heather cries, "I can't have a baby right know! My Mom is pregnant!"

"Calm down." Payton says gently stroking Heather's hair. "You don't know anything yet, and you aren't alone. You need to think about this. Your Mom is okay, she's going to be okay. And she won't be as horrible as you think Heather. Your parents love you. They'll help you through this okay?"

Heather nods, "I'm just so scared."

"I know." Payton kisses Heather's forehead, "I love you Mini Brooke." She says gently.

The doctor come back in as Heather is setting up, "Well Ms. Adams I have your results." He pauses, "You are pregnant." Heather breaks into sobs, Payton holds her rocking gently until they slow enough for the doctor to continue. "I want to see if I can find a heart beat. You are going to have to tell your mother okay?"

"I'll tell her." Heather nods. "Heart beat?"

"Chances as you are far enough along for us to pick it up on ultrasound, I want to do one before you leave today." Dr. Andrews says.

"I'm ready." Heather musters all her courage and sets up straighter.

"Lay back and I'll go get the machine." He says before leaving ounce more.

Heather furiously wipes tears and lays back. Payton lays a hand gently on Heather's stomach, "You okay?"

"I'm scared P." Heather says quietly.

"Who says I was talking to you?" Payton smiles.

Heather laughs, "Well, I love you too P."

Payton turns serious, "You okay though?"

Heather takes a deep breath, "I will be right?"

"Yeah, you'll be great." Payton looks at the scared teen and again feels her own fear rise.

"Lets get us a look at that baby." Dr. Andrews says pushing the ultrasound machine. Payton moves to the other side, taking Heather's hand. Dr. Andrews lifts up the gown, "This will be cold,' He says placing the jelly on her stomach. Heather flinches and holds Payton's hand tighter, "Here we go," The machine seems to jump to life "There it is, see the little heart beating?" He points to the screen.

"That's my baby?" Heather asks looking from the screen to her still flat stomach.

"That's it." Dr. Andrews says smiling.

"Oh shit" Heather lays her head back and closes her eyes, "I can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Don't say shit." Payton says causing Heather to look up at her and roll her eyes, "And look," Payton points to the screen, "It's not the end of the world Heather, the world is still going on. But it is the beginning of a life. A very precious life. And it's scary and I know it is, but just look."

Heather watches the screen as the tiny heart beats, listening to the sound filling the room, "There's another person inside me." She says softly tears falling. "I have to do this. Cause this isn't about me anymore."

"I'll print this out. I want you back in a month." Dr. Andrew says. "I can assume you are keeping the baby."

Heather smiles at the elder doctor, "I don't have any choice. I think I might already be attached."

Payton laughs slightly, as the man prints out the picture and hands it to Heather. "Get dressed and I'll see you back in a month Ms. Adams." He turns to leave but turns back, "Congratulations."

Heather blinks back even more tears, "Thanks." She looks at Payton, "We gotta tell Momma and Daddy huh?"

"We gotta tell them, and Jamie and his family." Payton nods.

"One step at time," Heather sighs touching her stomach, "A baby." She says again shaking her head.

Payton rubs Heather's back, "A baby." She says trying to read the teenager.

Heather stands up and gets dressed. She makes her appointment on the way out, and calls her mother. "Momma, is Daddy home too? I have something to tell you." Heather listens to her mother's worried voice and sighs, "I'm fine." She adds before hanging up and looking over at Payton, "You'll stay while I tell them right?"

"I'll stay." Payton nods.

They ride is relative silence until they pull up in front of the Adams house hold. Jessica runs to greet Heather immediately, "I made a doll in daycare today!" she says excitedly.

Heather smiles down at the child, "You did? Could I see it later?"

"Of course!" Jessica cocks her head to one side suddenly, "Are you sad?"

Heather strokes the child's cheek gently, "I'm a little sad."

"You need my teddy?" Jessica asks.

Heather bends down and hugs the child, "All I need is hug from my favorite four year old."

Jessica wraps her tiny arms around Heather's neck and Heather relishes the feeling. Finally she pulls her to arms length, "You crying Sissy?"

Heather blinks back tears, "Go on and play, I'll be okay."

"Don't cry Sissy. I don't like it when you cry." Jessica places a tiny hand on Heather's cheek.

"Yeah Sis, you're scaring us." Deanna's voice comes from the door.

"Yeah, you're scaring De." Michael says arms crossed against his chest and leaning against the wall.

"I'm okay guys, go on to your rooms." Heather says standing up.

"Oh no, you got something to say you say to the family!" Deanna says.

Heather moves over to her sister, "Tell you what, let me talk to Momma and Daddy then I'll talk to you two okay? This is big, and I will tell you, just let me talk to Momma and Daddy first." She moves her sister's chin so that she's looking her in the eyes, "I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere."

Deanna lets out a breath, "You'll tell us what's wrong, no secrets?"

"No secrets De." Heather says gently.

"You better tell us!" Michael says as all three younger children head upstairs to their rooms.

Heather turns her attention to Brooke and Chase who are setting on the couch. She takes a deep breath, "I got something to tell you." She says.

Brooke looks at her daughter, "Then tell us, you're scaring everybody."

Heather shakes her head, "Momma don't be scared. I'm okay, I promise, and somehow I'll get through this. I just couldn't handle it if this hurt you, and I know it's going to." Heather blinks back tears. "It's going to change everything for me, and for you guys."

Chase stands and puts his hands in his pockets, "Your mother's speech always starts something like this when she's telling me she's pregnant." He says not looking at Heather.

Brooke shoots him a look, then looks back at Heather. "Whatever this is, just say it."

Heather looks back at Payton who nods and smiles reassuringly. "Tell them Heather." She says gently.

Heather turns back to her parents taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Brooke gasps a little, as Chase closes his eyes. "Pregnant?" Brooke repeats.

"Eight weeks. I was at the doctor's this afternoon. I'm fine, and so it the baby. He asked if I wanted to keep it, and I told him yes. I know this changed everything and if I were you I would be furious, and I wouldn't want me around the younger kids, but I'm begging you. I need you." Tears form in Heather's eyes.

"Oh Heather, we aren't furious Baby Girl." Chase moves to hug her, "Disappointed yes, but we could never, never, kick you out. You are our daughter, and we love you more then you will ever know. Don't cry Baby please."

"Heather," Brooke steps forward, "I am disappointed, but you have to know that we'll be there. We could never hate you, how could you even think that?"

"I guess because a part of me hates myself." Heather pulls back from Chase to look at them. "There's this little person growing inside me and all I can think is how much I'm scared."

"Want to know a secret kiddo?" Brooke says softly taking her daughter into her arms. "I've be scared through all of my pregnancies. Granted none as much as when I was pregnant with you, but that fear doesn't go away. And in some ways it gets worse after they are born. You'll be okay, we'll be okay."

"Have you talked to Jamie?" Chase asks.

Heather pulls back from Brooke taking a deep breath, "Well, I told him I was late the other day, but I don't think he really thought much about it. I wouldn't talk about it with him. Then today I woke up and I was so tired and so sick. So when I got a free period I went to Payton's. I couldn't come to you Momma. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"I'm glad you went to Payton if you didn't come to me." Brooke says then turns to Payton, "Thanks P. Scott."

"Anything for you Brooke." Payton smiles. "I'm gonna go though, Heather."

Heather turns and smiles at Payton, "Let me tell Jackson." She hugs her.

"I'll let you do it when you're ready." Payton says pulling back and cupping Heather's chin motherly, "You are strong enough to do this. Take care of yourself Heather. And you know if you need anything, my door is always open."

"You mean that literally right?" Heather laughs. "I seriously don't think you've ever locked your door."

"I did every ounce in awhile, but this goofy little eight year old stole a key." Payton laughs.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell that!" Heather can't help but laugh.

"You stole a key?" Brooke shakes her head.

"She grounded Jackson." Heather looks at Brooke, "So I stole a key and went on in. Got a good yelling at from Luke."

"I imagine." Brooke says smiling.

Payton laughs saying, "Good night," then turns and leaves.

Heather turns back to her parents, "So I'm not dead?"

"You aren't dead, but things will change young lady. No more partying, no more cheerleading, and you have to take care of yourself." Brooke says.

"No more cheerleading?" Heather sounds astominished, "Right pregnant cheerleader doesn't really sound too healthy." Heather looks down toward her stomach. "You sure we can do this?" She looks up at Brooke.

"Trust me, we can do this." Brooke kisses Heather on the forehead then places her hand on her stomach, "But I'm way to hot to be a grandma."

Heather laughs, "Well, you're way too pregnant to be old so…"

"We have to call Haley." Chase says, "And tonight." He adds seeing Heather's look.

"You call them, but I got a date with a couple scared kids." Heather sighs. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing worth doing is." Brooke says looking encouragingly at Heather.

Heather sighs and heads upstairs, finding Deanna and Michael in Deanna's room talking. She knocks on the door. "Got room for one more?"

"What's going on Sis?" Deanna asks, "The truth!"

Heather sighs, "I messed up."

"Is this like last year when you almost died?" Michael asks.

Heather sets down putting an arm around Deanna and looking over at Michael, "Not exactly. Did they tell you what happened last year?"

"No, just that you were really sick." Deanna says looking up at Heather.

"Well, what happened was I drank you much and I got something called alcohol poisoning, and they had to pump my stomach. I messed up big time last year, and it could have been deadly. But I haven't drunk that much in months. I hardly drank anymore; well I guess I don't drink anymore after today." She says with a small frown.

"So what did you do?" Deanna says.

"I'm pregnant." Heather says softly.

"Pregnant?" Michael looks at her amazed.

"But you can't be, I mean Mom's pregnant." Deanna says.

"I know Mom's pregnant. I know this is a big deal, and it's scary but for know the two of you aren't to worry about it okay?" Heather says.

Deanna bites her bottom lip, "Sabrina's sister was pregnant but she got an abortion."

Heather pulls her sister closer, "That's not going to happen, I won't do that. It may have been the right decision for her and her family, but not for me or for us. I'm not gonna say that this was planned, but there's nothing we can do. Sometimes life happens. And it gets messy and it gets in the way of plans, but we work around it. We deal with it. And right know this is mine to deal with."

Michael sets deep in thought for a minute, "But this means that there will be two babies." His brown eyes suddenly seem to sparkle, "More chances for a boy!"

Heather laughs, "There's a good chance either Momma or me will have a boy, but lets not worry about that right this second."

Deanna rolls her eyes, "They could both have girls."

Michael reaches out and playfully smacks Deanna, "Don't say that De!"

"Don't hit her." Heather shakes her head.

"Heather?" Jamie says from the door.

Heather looks up to see him standing there, "I'll be back guys. Maybe we'll get ice cream tomorrow afternoon or something." She gets up and moves to the door, taking one last look at her sibling and sighing.

"Your Dad said that you needed to talk to us. I got a feeling I know what about, but I'm gonna let you tell me." Jamie says as they enter her room.

Heather hugs him, "I don't want to lose you Jamie, I can't do this without you." She says.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving. Just tell me Heather." Jamie says softly.

She pulls back to look him in the eye, "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant." She pulls the sonogram from the pocket of her hoody and hands it to him.

"How far along?" He asks taking the sonogram.

"Eight weeks, looks like we shoulda used that condom." Heather attempts a joke.

"I'm sorry Heather." Jamie looks up with sad eyes.

"Hey we'll be okay. I mean we have to be. I can't cheer anymore, I'm basically gonna be on house arrest I think, but I'm willing. Jamie we have to keep this baby." She takes his hand placing it on her stomach. "Our baby."

Jamie lifts her hoody and shirt to reveal her flat tan stomach, softly he strokes it, "You're right."

"You ready to tell your parents?" Heather asks after a moment.

"No, but I guess we gotta tell them." Jamie sighs. "Isn't this so, I donno something. The pregnant cheerleader, the basketball star that knocked her up."

Heather laughs slightly, "I guess we are stereotypes."

"Heather, Jamie, Haley and Nathan are getting restless." Brooke says from the door.

"You wouldn't want to like go on and tell them would you?" Heather asks looking over at Brooke who rolls her eyes.

"Down stairs young lady." Brooke says before turning and leaving.

Jamie takes Heather's hand and leads her out of the room. They hear Haley laughing as they enter the kitchen and Heather's heart sinks knowing she's gonna ruin the good mood. Nathan's attention is drawn to the teen couple when they enter. "You didn't run off and get married did you?" He smirks.

"I wish we had." Heather says so that only Jamie can hear.

Jamie looks over at her but turns his attention back to Nathan, "No Dad. We didn't run off and get married, I knocked her up."

Heather looks at him with big eyes, "Way to be subtle!" she says.

Haley looks at Brooke and Chase, "Is he kidding?"

"Mom I'm not kidding, she's pregnant." Jamie sighs deeply.

"I'm so sorry Haley." Heather looks at Haley teary eyed.

"Oh Heather," Haley stands and hugs her, 'Baby it's okay."

Nathan looks at Jamie, "You got her pregnant? Ever heard of condom?"

"Dad!" Jamie bites his lip, "We were drinking and not thinking clearly."

"Well that's obvious!" Nathan says.

Brooke stands and puts a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Nate, just calm down. Meant to or not, she's pregnant. You know we aren't asking for anything. We just wanted you to know that she's keeping the baby. And we thought Jamie should be there through the pregnancy. Right know what matters is that Heather and the baby are healthy."

Nathan turns to look at Brooke and sighs, "You're right Brookie." He uses the old nickname for his childhood friend. "But believe me if you two hadn't been together so long I would not be this calm."

Haley looks at Jamie, "You will support her and this child."

"Mom, I know. I love Heather, and I can't imagine not being there for our child. I know we're young but it can't be the end of the world. We'll have to deal with a lot and there's long struggle a head of us. But you guys weren't that much older then us." Jamie looks around the room.

"Jamie, we were out of school." Haley says.

"And married." Nathan adds. "Not that I think the two of you should get married." He adds when the two teens looks at each other.

"There will be time to think about all of that." Brooke says gently looking at Heather.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asks turning her attention back to Heather.

Heather shrugs, "Scared, but I'm okay. I just don't want you to hate me."

Haley hugs Heather again, "We could never hate you, you're like our own daughter."

Heather smiles, "Thanks." She feels her stomach roll and puts her hand on it.

"What?" Jamie asks seeing the motion.

Heather gives him a slight smile, "My stomach's just rolling."

Jamie pulls her into his arms, "Maybe you should lie down." He says into her hair.

"I just want you to hold onto me." Heather says snuggling into his chest.

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" Chase suggests. "They can't get into more trouble." He says when everybody looks at him, "And we seriously need to talk a few things out."

Jamie leads Heather out of the room and up to her bedroom. He lies down with her wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back. He watches as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Brooke comes in twenty minutes later and sets down on Heather's other side, "She's gonna need a lot of support Jamie." She says softly so as not to wake Heather.

Jamie strokes her face gently, "I'll do whatever I have to for her. She's the one Brooke."

Brooke reaches out and touches Jamie's face, "Just take care of her." Jamie nods, "Your parents are waiting downstairs."

Jamie reluctantly moves from his spot trying not to wake Heather. Slowly he makes his way downstairs and to the car for a very quiet and awkward ride home.

A week later Heather still hasn't told Lily, Meg and Jackson. She makes her way to her locker feeling nauseas again. Meg is standing in front of her locker, "Okay you, what the hell is wrong?" she says arms crossed over her midsection.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks tiredly, it had been a long day.

"You quiet cheerleading, you and Jamie have both been acting really weird and you look like you haven't slept in weeks. What's wrong?" Meg repeats.

Heather sighs, "I'm fine, just not feeling good."

"That excuse may work on everybody else, but you don't seriously think it's gonna work on us do ya?" Jackson says coming up beside them.

Heather rolls her eyes, "What is this, an ambush?"

"If it has to be." Lily says coming up to the other side.

Heather closes her eyes, "Okay, but not here."

Jamie comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waste, "Everything okay?"

"We have to tell them Jay." Heather says leaning her back against his chest.

Jamie kisses her head softly, "Whenever you're ready."

"So tell us already!" Meg puts her hands on her hips.

"Not here!" Heather says looking around, "Meet me at the house after practice."

"Meet us," Jamie corrects her.

Heather closes her eyes, "Meet us. Matter of fact, why don't I set in the gym and watch practice, then we'll go to my house and we'll explain it all."

"Sounds good." Lily says, "Know lets get to practice."

Heather sighs, turning Jamie puts an arm around her back. Together they make their way to the gym. Lucas sees them when they enter, "You can't cheer." He says looking down at Heather.

"Relax Luke, I'm not here to cheer, I just thought I would watch." Heather says with a sigh.

"Why can't she cheer?" Meg asks again.

"Can it Meg!" Heather says harshly.

Meg is taken aback, "Wow relax there." Meg heads back over to the girls.

Heather closes her eyes _Damn hormones_ she thinks, "Megan!" She calls moving over to the girls, "I'm sorry, look I'll explain it all after practice. Just take care of my squad okay?"

Megan looks at Heather for a moment but hugs her, "Tigger you gotta tell me what's going on, this is so not you."

"I will, just let me do it in my own time." Heather pleads. "Okay Pooh?"

"I haven't been called Pooh in over a year." Meg smiles, "Go take a seat."

Heather takes a seat and watches practice, she smiles seeing Jamie make a shot. She giggles when he misses. He looks over ever so often and winks at her making her blush. She finds herself watching the cheerleaders struggle with the new routine. Heather sighs deeply thinking about how she could whip them into shape in no time. Lucas sets down next to her, "How ya feeling?"

Heather turns to look at him, "Like shit." She says.

Lucas shakes his head, "Blunt."

"Well you asked." Heather shrugs, "Probably shouldn't tell the coach I feel like shit though." Heather laughs.

"Seriously, how are you doing?" Lucas looks at the teenager.

"I'm okay Luke. I take it Payton told you." She sighs.

"No, Jamie told me. He didn't want to but I made him. His game has been off all week." Lucas watches the team.

"Well, I'll make sure not to worry him anymore." Heather says sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Lucas frowns, "You've been like my daughter that I didn't have. You and Jackson were always together when you were younger, and I've known your Momma since we were you age."

"So that was like forever ago right?" Heather smirks at him.

Lucas shoots her a glare, "Watch is short stuff."

"Why do you call me that? I'm not that short." Heather laughs.

"You were when you were younger." Lucas points out.

Heather leans back, "God I hate morning sickness."

"Tried crackers?" Lucas asks.

"I've tried it all." Heather huffs. "Luckily it's just rolling right know."

Lucas gives her a sideways hug and kisses her timple, "It gets better."

Heather lays her head on his shoulder, "I was so scared that everybody would hate me. I mean, I still haven't told Meg and them."

"You should, they'll know anyways." Lucas says.

Practice is soon enough over and everybody is showered. Together the gang heads back to Heather's house. Jessica greets them as usual, "Come play Tea Party!"

Heather smiles and shakes her head, "Maybe later Baby Girl."

"But you haven't played with me all day!" Jessica pouts.

"Hey," Jackson says, "Why don't you go set it up, and I'll be in after I talk with Heather?"

Jessica thinks it over for a second, "I guess you'll do." She says before heading back to her room.

"I'm hurt." He pretends to pout.

The girls giggle, "You just ant got it Jack." Meg says.

Jackson playfully shoves her, and she bumps Heather. "Watch it!" Jamie says.

The group looks at him in confusion, "Jay I'm fine." Heather says gently touching his chest.

"Okay so what is this big news?" Lily asks.

Brooke comes to the door of the living room, "Where were you?"

"I watched practice." Heather says.

Brooke looks as though she's going to say something but decides against it, "You want cookies?"

Heather smiles, "Cookies?"

"Lets talk over cookies." Jamie says pushing the hair that has fallen out of Heather's tight bun out of her face. "You didn't eat much lunch."

Together they make their way into the kitchen. Brooke sets a plate of cookies and glasses of milk down before heading out of the room, to let Heather and Jamie talk with their friends.

Heather takes a cookie and takes a bite before speaking, "I know you guys are worried." She says.

Jackson nods, "We are worried. You love cheerleading. And you look like you haven't been sleeping."

Heather sighs, "I've been sleeping Jack."

"Then why are there huge bags under your eyes?" Lily asks, "And why is my brother so worried about you?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Heather says swallowing hard as everybody goes quiet. "Come on guys says something."

"I just can't believe…." Meg starts. "I mean you're sure you're pregnant?"

"I went to the doctor a week ago. I'm about nine weeks." Heather says looking at Meg.

Lily lets out a breath, "Well, that explains a lot."

Heather looks at her, "I'm okay, I'm going to be okay."

Jackson places his hand softly on Heather's and she turns to see tears in his eyes, "You should have told me sooner." He says softly, "I can't believe you thought you couldn't tell us."

"I'm telling you know Jack." Heather puts her other hand atop Jack's which is on Heather.

"You are like my sister." Jackson says. His eyes fall on Jamie, "I told you when you asked her out you better not hurt her."

"Jackson!" Heather says sternly, "Now I want this understood, this is mine and his deal. This is something we got ourselves into, and we have to deal with it. Yes we need our friends, yes there are gonna be horrible rumors going around, and yes I am scared as hell. But you will not take this out on him."

Jackson squeezes Heather's hand, "You got us. We aren't leaving. And we aren't mad. Just shocked."

"Really shocked," Lily says.

Meg looks at Heather, "You're my girl, Tigger. I'll defend you no matter what, we got your back. And you" she points to Jamie, "Oh you better hope like hell you don't hurt her know."

"Stop threatening him!" Heather says frustrated. She sets back and leans her head against the chair with her hands protectively over her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" Meg says quickly seeing how upset her friend is. "Heather," She gets up and moves Jamie to where she is setting beside Heather, "You are going to be okay." She reaches a hand out and places it on Heather's stomach, "You've been through worse, we all have."

Heather looks sideways at Meg, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Heather gets up early and showers. She dresses in comfortable clothes, which are actually the only clothes she can wear. Brooke watches as Heather lifts her shirt and looks at the bump that has developed in the last eight weeks. She touches her own bump which is now twice the size it was. Heather feels her mother's eyes on her and smiles, "You should really learn to knock."

Brooke laughs, "You always new when I was around."

"You're my Momma." Heather turns to look at her, putting her shirt down. "How ya feeling?"

"Pregnant." Brooke laughs slightly, "How about you?"

Heather shrugs, "Great really. I mean if it wasn't for the pissing every five minutes and the raging hormones, oh and this" she points to her stomach, "you might not know I was pregnant."

"Well, that's good." Brooke says smiling. "But you still have to be careful not to over do it." She warns.

"Momma!" Heather shakes her head, "I'm not a baby!"

Brooke moves into the room and hugs Heather, "You'll always be my baby. My first baby."

Heather puts her arms around Brooke's expanded waste, "I want to be like you."

Brooke kisses the top of Heather's head, "You just made my year."

Heather suddenly pulls back, "God what is that?"

"You mean your little brother kicking?" Brooke smiles figuring she had felt the baby kick.

"No, I mean I felt that but it's like these spiders crawling across my stomach. It's been happening a lot the last week or so." Heather frowns down at her stomach.

Brooke's face lightly up and she puts her hand on Heather's stomach, "That my dear is my grandchild moving around."

Heather looks up, "Really?"

"Yup, I know the feeling." Brooke smiles as Heather's hazel eyes register what that means.

"That means it's really in there." She says looking back down at the baby bump.

"Yup, there's really a baby in there." Brooke says quietly.

"Mom!" Deanna comes to the door. "Jessica won't put her clothes on."

Brooke sighs and shakes her head, "You gotta stop rubbing off on her." She looks at Heather.

"I'm perfectly clothed thank you." Heather laughs slapping at her mother's shoulder lightly.

"You did that when you were her age." Brooke shoots back playfully.

Heather shrugs, "I didn't like those clothes."

"They were dresses and they were pretty." Brooke puts her hands on her hips.

Heather shakes her head, "I don't like dresses Momma and you know it. I'll go take care of her, why don't you set down get off those feet like the doctor said."

Brooke laughs, "You must have energy."

"I think the baby's sharing." Heather giggles slightly.

"Sis!" Deanna says from the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming, you go get yourself ready." Heather points at Deanna. "Then I'll do your hair. Is Michael up?"

"He's in the shower." Deanna says, "You mind braiding my hair?"

"I'll braid it when I'm done with Jessie." Heather leaves the room, knocking on Michael's bathroom door, "Hurry it up Bubba you're gonna be late!" She makes her way to Jessica's room, "Baby Girl, you gotta get dressed." She says to the four year old who's standing in only her underwear.

"But I don't wanna wear what De set out!" Jessica says scrunching her face, "It's girly."

"Yuck," Heather makes a face sending Jessica into frantic giggles. "How about jeans and a pink t-shirt?" Heather asks.

"Does it have to be pink?" Jessica asks.

"If you don't put on the pink shirt I'm putting you in a dress." Heather says putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine! But I protestest." Jessica says.

Heather laughs, "You what?"

"I protestests." Jessica repeats.

"You mean you protest." Heather says smiling at the child.

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Duh! That's what I said!"

"You silly Goose!" Heather picks the four year old putting her on the bed and tickling her. Jessica's giggles fill the whole house, Chase glances in at his two daughters. He stands there watching Heather, knowing she's going to make a good Mom.

Finally Heather pulls back out of breath from laughing, "Okay you get dressed."

Reluctantly the child puts her close on, "I'm all done Sissy!"

"Good job!" Heather says straightening Jessica's pants. "Come on you," Heather says standing and holding her hand out to Jessica.

Jessica takes her hand, "I love you Sissy."

Heather stops and bends down beside Jessica, "I love you too Little Lady." She says.

Jessica puts her arms around Heather's neck, "I got the best Sissy's in the world."

A tear comes to Heather's eyes, "I'm not prefect." She says quietly to the child.

Jessica seems to think it over for a second, "You said nobody was perfect, but that it was okay cause that was how God made us. So it's okay, cause God made you that way."

Heather kisses Jessica's forehead gently, "I like your way of thinking." She says placing her forehead against Jessica's and rubbing noses. "Lets go get breakfast, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry anymore." Michael says leaning against the door frame.

"I'm eating for more then one." Heather says running a hand through his hair.

Michael suddenly moves to hug Heather, "It's okay Sis." He says.

Heather puts a hand around Michael slightly shocked, but smiles, "Thanks Bubba."

"Mom said you were nervous about the doctor today." He pulls back and looks up at her.

"I'm always a little nervous Bubba. I want to make sure this little one okay." Heather touches her stomach gently.

"You're gonna be a good Mom." He says touching her stomach too. "You got a bump." He laughs.

Heather laughs, "Calling your sister fat?"

"He better not be!" Deanna comes up and smacks him on the head.

"Hey!" He turns and smacks her.

"You two!" Heather says firmly. 'Stop that!"

Both stop and look at her, "Sorry Sis." They say.

"Lets go eat," Heather says leading the broad downstairs where Chase is cooking bacon and eggs.

"Oh Dad that smells great!" Heather exclaims kissing her father on the cheek.

"Morning Baby Girl," Chase says, "Morning kids" he says.

"Morning Daddy!" Jessica greets.

"What happened to the pretty dress I laid out for you?" Deanna asks looking down at Jessica.

"I don't like dresses!" Jessica puts both hands on her hips.

"But they look so cute on you!" Deanna says with a sigh.

"Well for the record, I don't like them either." Heather says helping Jessica into her chair and setting down.

Brooke joins the family watching Heather, "Don't lift on her." She says.

Heather rolls her eyes, "I'm fine Momma!"

"You're pregnant," Brooke says, "And I don' want you lifting and pulling on her."

"What you think it's better that you lift and pull and tough?" Heather looks over at her mother. "I saw you lifting that box the other day, and I don't like that idea."

"Tell you what," Chase says, "Neither one of you need to be lifting anything."

Brooke and Heather both sigh and roll their eyes. Jessica giggles, "You got told by Daddy."

"I'm gonna get you," Heather tickles her slightly, "You little trouble maker."

"I wanta grow up to be just like you!" Jessica proclaims pointing a finger at Heather.

Heather cups her chin, "Maybe not just like me." She says softly.

"Heather," Brooke says setting juice down in front of Jessica.

Heather blinks back tears, 'I'm fine."

"Did I say something wrong?" Jessica looks confused.

Heather pulls the child onto her lap, "No, I'm really, really proud of you, and I want you to grow up to be whatever you want. And I want Michael and Deanna to grow up and be strong and independent people. And I just know they will be great people."

Jessica turns and cups Heather's chin in her tiny hands, "Why are you crying?"

"Because your sister is crazy." Heather laughs slightly looking into Jessica's hazel eyes. "You are a really smart little girl." Heather pulls Megan's forehead to her gently kissing it.

"She's the spitting image of you." Brooke speaks up.

Heather looks over at her mother, "Well, I'm the spitting image of you."

"Eat," Chase says.

Heather deposits Jessica back in her chair beside her and turns her attention to her food. "Want to know what I think?" Deanna says.

"I'm not sure." Heather says with a slight laugh.

"I think it's kinda cool that you're taking responsibility. I mean you really are taking care of yourself." Deanna looks down the table at Heather. "I don't care what people think, I'm proud of you."

"Thank De, somebody said something to you?" Heather asks.

Deanna is quiet, "Just some high schooler on the bus."

Heather sighs, "I'm sorry Sis."

"Don't listen to them." Michael says, "I told them to shut up."

"Don't fight them Bubba." Heather says but smiles, "Hey you should be happy, you got your wish, Momma's having a boy."

Michael smiles suddenly, "I can't wait for him to get here! I'm gonna teach him basketball and football and how to play on the play station and…"

Brooke laughs, "Lets work on getting him here first what do you say?"

Chase reaches over and squeezes Brooke's hand. "He'll be here before we know it."

Jamie comes into the kitchen, "Morning everybody."

Heather turns to smile at him, "Hey you!"

Jamie bends down and places a kiss on her forehead, "Feeling okay this morning?"

Heather's smiles brightly, "Feel like a new woman."

Jamie raises an eye brow, "Okay who are you and what did you do with my pregnant girl friend?"

Heather slaps him playfully, "I thought you would be glad to see me happy!"

Jamie looks questioningly at Brooke and Chase. Chase chuckles slightly, "Get used to it Jamie."

"I could live with her being happy." Jamie assures him. He reaches out and strokes Heather cheek gently. "Sixteen week check huh?"

Heather shifts nervously, "I don't know why I'm nervous." She laughs slightly.

"I don't like doctors!" Jessica says scrunching her noise in that cute way she does.

Heather laughs, "Me either, but Dr. Andrews is a nice doctor. He's gonna take good care of me."

Jessica looks up at Heather, "He better, or we'll beat him up!"

This warrants a laugh from everybody at the table. "Don't say you're gonna beat people up." Brooke said shaking her head.

"But Mommy if he's mean to Heather then I am!" Jessica says.

"Yeah Mommy!" Heather laughs, "She's gonna get him if he's mean to me."

"Don't encourage her!" Brooke points her fork at Heather.

"Oh Momma," Heather laughs and shakes her head. She feels the flutter in her stomach again and instinctively moves her hand to her bump.

Jamie watches Heather for a minute, "Heather, you okay?"

Heather looks up from her plate, where she was about to take a bite of eggs, "Fine why?"

Jamie shakes his head, "Nothing you just been touching the bump more know that it's showing."

Heather looks down and indeed finds her hand on her stomach. She shrugs, "I don't do it on purpose my hand just kinda finds it's way to my stomach."

"I do that." Brooke smiles.

Jamie looks at the clock, "Oh crap, we gotta go Heather."

"I'm not done!" she says taking the last bite of her toast. Jamie raises an eye brow. "Fine I'm done okay?"

Jamie shakes his head, "I'll feed you after we see the doctor if you're still hungry."

Heather smiles brightly, "That a promise?"

"You bet." Jamie leans in and kisses her on the nose before getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

Heather signs in at the doctor feeling her nerves grow. She's not sure why, they aren't doing an ultrasound or anything. She's just nervous. The nurse calls her back, weighs her (she's gained another four pounds) takes her blood pressure and lets her get into the gown. Dr. Andrews comes in smiling brightly at the young couple, "Well hello there Daddy!"

"What Mommy don't get a hello?" Heather jokes with the doctor.

Dr. Andrews chuckles, "Know that is the Heather I know and love. How are you today?"

"Great! I can't believe how much better I feel." Heather smiles brightly at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought you might be feeling better. You were still having a little morning sickness last time, any know?" Dr. Andrews asks.

"Nope all gone." Heather says.

"So physically how are you feeling?" Dr. Andrews sets facing the teen.

"Well my breasts are sore, but I am getting use to that." Heather says, "And I get tired easier I guess, but I just rest when I do."

"She eats everything in sight." Jamie says with a laugh.

Dr. Andrews nods, "Well weight is something I wanted to talk about. You haven't gained as much as I would like. I'm not saying you have to gain a ton, but I want to see you at least again a pound a week if not a pound and half. Teenagers are notorious for having small babies, and I don't want that for you. I'm not saying there is anything wrong, the baby is progressing beautifully."

Heather looks down at the bump in her stomach, "You mean you want to gain more weight?" she sounds slightly horrified.

"Baby if it's better for the baby then you have to do it." Jamie stands beside her in a heart beat rubbing her back.

Heather looks over at him, "I know."

Dr. Andrews smiles, "I know this is hard, and like I said it's not your fault. I just want you to be healthy. Know why don't you lay back and I'll listen to the baby's heart beat. We might even get an ultrasound."

"Ultrasound? I didn't know you were going to do one today." Heather says laying back.

"Well normally I would wait another couple weeks but I think it's important that I check the size of the baby, it's still too early to tell what the baby is. You'll have to wait until around twenty two to twenty four weeks before you find out the sex if we do one today." Dr. Andrews says pressing lightly on her stomach. "It actually feels good size, but like I said I worry about the weight."

Heather looks up at Jamie, "I can wait to find out, if he needs to do another ultrasound today. I don't mind. As long as we know it's healthy."

Jamie nods, "I agree, do the ultrasound, we'll wait to find out what we're having."

"Okay, I'll go get the machine and we'll take a look." The doctor smiles at them before leaving.

"I can't believe I'm under weight." Heather says softly closing her eyes, "I can feel it moving, it feels like little spiders crawling on my stomach."

"When did that start?" Jamie asks placing a hand on her stomach.

"I felt it for about a week now, but I wasn't sure what it was. Mom told me this morning." Heather raises her head to watch him stroke her stomach she lays her head back down and links her hand with his. "I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know."

"Well even if they did, it doesn't matter." Jamie assures her.

Dr. Andrews comes back in with the machine, "Okay you remember how cold the jelly is right?" He asks smiling down at Heather.

"Yeah I think you keep in the freezer or something," She flinches when he puts it on her belly.

"I know I'm sorry," Dr. Andrews says putting the transmitter on her stomach. The fast steady heart beat of the baby fills the room, "It's got a good heart beat. Lets see, there's the head, and it's arms and heart and leg. It looks good, maybe a little under weight, but I'm sure it'll pick up when you put on weight."

Heather watches the screen, watches as her baby moves, "It's moving around a lot."

"The baby is always moving. I mean it's pretty active, you just can't feel it yet." Dr. Andrews says.

"But I can." Heather looks up at the doctor suddenly, "It feels like spiders on my stomach and Momma said it was the baby."

"You're mother is a very smart woman." Dr. Andrews smiles, "That's exactly what you are feeling."

"Wow." Jamie says watching the screen, "It's hard to believe something so tiny can really be so…..real."

"Oh it's real son." Dr. Andrews says with a slight chuckle, "And so far everything looks perfect."

"Great!" Heather smile brightly as Dr. Andrews rubs the jelly off her stomach.

"Something's been bugging me." Jamie says suddenly.

"What's that?" Dr. Andrews looks over at the teen.

"Well, I mean we're still in school. And the books we carry aren't exactly light. Should she really be carrying them around?" he asks.

Heather laughs, "I carry Jessica around, she a lot heavier then the books I carry at school."

Jamie frowns, "I thought your Mom said not to carry her around anymore under no circumstances."

"I'm afraid your mother is right, you can not be carrying her around. And as for the books, well my rule is, carry the books for one class. No more. Also if you happen to have somebody like this strapping young man here to carry your books for you, then please allow them. Whatever books you do carry, carry then on your side not your stomach. Make sure you are sleeping on your back and sides, and taking warm not screaming hot showers. And generally just listen to your body." Dr. Andrews takes a set in front of Heather and Jamie ounce more.

Heather sets up and bites her bottom lip, "I've been getting dizzy." She says quietly.

"You didn't tell me that!" Jamie looks sideways at her.

"Dizziness is fairly common; it's because of the hormones and a change in blood pressure. But if you feel faint or sickness with it, then give me a call. We may need to check you out." Dr. Andrews says.

"Okay." Heather nods sighing in relief.

Jamie clears his throat, "What about um…..well I mean would it hurt for us to….make out."

"Sex is very possible during pregnancy. I suggest that you take it easy, but there is nothing wrong with it. I'm gonna give you the names of a couple books that might help you both better understand this process." Dr. Andrews smiles and starts writing down some things. "I want you back in a month." He says handing the papers to Heather along with print outs of the baby.

Heather is quiet while she gets dressed and Jamie has a strange feeling he's going to get laid into when they leave. She huffs out of the room ounce she's done confirming his suspicions. She makes her next appointment and as soon as they are out of the office on the street she turns to him, "What getting worried cause I won't put out!?"

"I just wanted to know incase we were…. And I didn't ask about sex." Jamie defends himself.

"Oh so you knock me up and then you don't want to have sex with me when I put on weight! Really great Jamie." Sudden tears appear in her eyes.

"Heather that's not what I said. Baby you are beautiful, you always will be. And you are more beautiful because you are carrying our child. I just don't want to hurt you or the baby." Jamie steps closer trying to console her.

Heather sniffles loudly, "That's so sweet." She leans against Jamie's chest as he looks confusedly down at her.

"I think we should get to school." He says finally.

Heather pulls back wipes her tears and heads for the car. Jamie watches as she gets in and waits for him. Shaking his head he also gets into the car, starts it and pulls out. They ride in silence to the school. It's second period so they grab their books, (Jamie insisting on carrying Heather since they have class together) and head to class. Heather notices a couple stairs when she walks in but brushes it off. Jamie sets down on one side of Heather while Meg is on the other. Heather feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to find a blonde smiling back at her, "I'm sorry but are you gaining weight?" Shelly asks.

Heather closes her eyes, "What is it to ya Shelly?"

"Well, I noticed it because of the shirt. I mean you know, it's nothing really. But the way it looks, well you look pregnant." Shelly smiles sweetly.

"Shelly, if it were any of your business weather or not I am pregnant, I would have told you. However, it's not. So please leave me alone." Heather smiles sweetly turning back around in her seat.

Meg leans over, "You okay?"

Heather sighs, "Well, it was bound to tip them off."

Meg nods and gives Heather a sympathetic smile. By the end of class three other girls had commented on Heather's appearance. Of course when class was over just about the whole school was talking about the pregnant cheerleader. Samantha approaches Heather's locker, "Heard you went and got yourself knocked up. Always figured you would be just like your Momma. Heard she's knocked up again too, trying to repopulate the earth?" she smirks.

Before Heather can say anything Meg has tackled her. There are three things you don't mess with when comes to Meg, her family, Heather and Brooke. Lily pulls Heather out of harms way, putting herself in front of her. Lucas happens to be walking down the hall and sees the fight; he and another teacher break it up.

"BITCH!" Samantha shoots at Meg.

"You are the biggest slut in the school; she's slept with one guy! Leave her alone! You don't have any right to talk about her." Meg pulls against Lucas, who is trying to hold her.

"Why don't she fight her own battles?!" Samantha smirks.

"Because you're not worth bitch." Meg pulls lose from Lucas and steps closer to Samantha, "She's not going to risk the life of her child for you, but let me tell you this, you come near her again and you will answer to me. That goes for anybody who bothers her. At least she's stepping up and taking responsibility. Rumor is you chickened out."

Samantha's eyes get big. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Little sister's talk." Meg's voice is hard.

Heather steps out from behind Lily, "That's enough. Look whatever choices you may or may not have made are nobody's business. I chose to keep this baby. I won't be taunted and laughed at for it. Yes, I am pregnant. But you will not beat me up about this. You can whisper, hell yell the comments if you want. Hear me ounce and for all. Any one of you could be in this situation. I'm pretty sure a couple of you have. I'm not hiding this pregnancy. I'm not proud of my actions, but this baby is not a mistake, it's a choice. I forgot to use a condom ounce." All eyes are on her, she steps close to Meg, "I love you for fighting for me, but this is my battle." She hugs her friend before returning her attention to Samantha, "You made a choice and I hope that choice was right for you and your family. I get that. But don't criticize me because I chose this. This is what's right for me and my family." She turns to the group who are all ears by know, "And nobody is to speak of this again. Choices are our own, and as woman we make them. I'm not advocating anything here, but nobody is to put either of us down for our choices. You aren't the one going through this. We are. So go back to your lives. Be teenagers, and just leave me to my life." Heather turns with this and walks into her next class Jason at her side holding her hand.

Kids still whisper about it, but Heather doesn't let it get to her. By lunch Lily has verbally attacked another student who felt the need to share her views on Heather's pregnancy. Heather makes it clear that nobody else is to attack. She isn't helpless; she is choosing not to fight with them. They get their trays and head for their usual outside table in the mild whether. Heather has just set down when Samantha comes back up to her. Meg jumps from her place beside Heather, who pulls her back down, "Sit down." She instructs, and with a glare toward Samantha she does as Heather asks.

"I wanted to say it was very brave of you to stand up for me. After what I said, well I wouldn't have done the same thing. And you're right, the choice is yours." Samantha looks down at her hands.

Heather stands up, "I made this choice knowing its outcome." She says gently.

"Some days I wonder if my choice was right. But with my parents and what everybody thought…." Samantha sighs.

Heather reaches out and gently takes one of Samantha's hands in her own, "I'm sorry Samantha. Nobody should have forced you to make that decision."

"They called it a fetus. Not a baby, which made it easier to abort it. But I keep thinking know that it was a baby." Samantha closes her eyes.

Heather steps closer and hugs Samantha, "You done what you felt was right. I'm sorry that nobody was there. Because this is hard. I can't imagine doing this alone. But if you ever need anything, then just let me know." Heather pauses, "But never again will you talk to or about anybody the way you did me today." Heather says sternly.

Samantha looks up at Heather, "You really have changed."

Heather laughs slightly, "I changed a while ago Samantha."

"After the accident?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah, I realized there's a lot more to life then alcohol and drugs. I got two sister and a brother who were scared to death, two parents that love me, and great friends. And you have a wonderful family too. I know your parents remember?" Heather watches Samantha sighs, "Listen it's never to late to change, to make up for past bad decisions."

"Thank you, I should get back to my group." Samantha point to a group of girls.

Heather nods, smiles and sets back down, "Not one word." She warns everybody at the table. But nobody had intended to say anything, they were watching at Samantha's friends lead her off and it appeared as though she was crying.

Finally last period comes. Heather has this class alone, so she expects trouble. The teacher ounce again is late, and Heather slumps in her chair slightly. "That's not good for the baby." A voice says beside her.

Heather looks over at the young girl. "What?"

"Slumping isn't good for the baby, it causing your back to hurt worse ounce your further along." The brunette says.

"Oh, thanks" Heather sets back up.

"I have a daughter. She's a year old. I'm Brianna." The girl holds her hand out. "I heard you in the hall, it was very brave. Me I hid it till I couldn't anymore, then went to home school."

Heather takes the girls hand, "Really? I just couldn't do that. I mean I know people are going to talk but honestly I don't care. I just want to go to school, graduate, and be the best Mom I can."

"That's all I want, is to be the best mom I can be. She's a firecracker though." Brianna smiles.

"I have a four year old little sister who's a handful." Heather laughs.

"You know we should get them together. Let her meet the baby, so she won't be so shocked ounce yours gets here." Brianna says then looks away, "I mean if you wanted."

"I would love that. My Mom's actually pregnant to. Farther along then I am." Heather laughs slightly, "I've got to admit I have really bad timing."

"Oh yeah?" Brianna laughs, "Really good timing for teen pregnancy is?"

"Never," Heather laughs. "But ya know, I can't turn back know, so why look at this as a hindrance. I mean look at you."

"I'm a semester behind." Brianna says.

"So it's a semester, you'll catch up. At least you are still in school, and taking care of your daughter." Heather says.

"You see the good in everything?" Brianna raises an eye brow.

"I try. Although my boyfriend may not think to much of the little break down I had after the doctor today." Heather shakes her head.

"Hormones?" Brianna asks knowingly.

"God, he asked a question and I went off of him. Then I ended up crying and the whole this was so trivial. I cried at Veronica Mars reruns the other day." Heather laughs.

"Oh mine was Gilmore Girls. I cried like a baby." Brianna giggles.

Heather tilts her head looking at Brianna, "Could we like talk sometime? I mean I love my family and I love my friends and my boyfriend is incredible, but they don't get it."

"I would love that." Brianna says, "Actually at this little church down town there's a meeting for teen Mom's and moms to be. I'm sure they would love it if you came down."

Heather seems to think it over, "maybe…." Her hand goes to her stomach deep in though.

"How far along are you?" Brianna asks pulling her from the thoughts.

"Sixteen weeks, but the doctor is worried that I'm not gaining enough weight and the baby is under weight." Heather sighs.

"Oh they said the same thing with me, it's different in everybody. Just make sure you eat, and make sure you rest. A lot of it that we are so active. Sometimes more so then adults. And with a four year and a pregnant mom at home, well I can imagine." Brianna smiles warmly at Heather.

Heather smiles, "Oh there's a twelve year old and nine year old mixed in as well as my Dad."

"Gosh big family." Brianna says.

"What about you?' Heather asks.

"Just me and my Mom." Brianna says, "And Destiny."

"Oh I love that name." Heather says.

Brianna pulls out a picture, "Here's a picture,"

"Oh my God, she's so cute. I bet she is a firecracker, just look at that beautiful smile." Heather coos.

Brianna smiles proudly, "She just got the hang of walking. She's been running for about a month, but walking just started."

"Jessica took off like that. One day she was turning over the next she was crawling and before we new what hit us she was running. Although she hasn't slowed down." Heather laughs. She sighs remembering this morning.

"Why so sad suddenly?" Brianna asks watching Heather.

"She said she wants to be just like me." Heather smiles slightly. "How do you explain to a four year old that she shouldn't be like you?" Heather feels tears in her eyes, "Damn Hormones." She mutters.

Brianna lays a hand on her back, "I tell ya what I think, for what it's worth. If she turns out to have as good a heart as you seem to have, then she'll be a pretty amazing person. And I hope she does."

Heather wipes her eyes slightly, "thanks". The teacher finally makes it to class but class it over half over and he can't start class. The class simply chats happily among themselves. Heather and Brianna talk for the rest of the hour……


	4. Chapter 4

Heather sets cross legged on the bed, Meg lying across the foot of the bed on her stomach, Jamie sitting with his arm wrapped around Heather at the head of the bed, Lily and Jackson were sitting cross legged on the floor. Heather's eyes looked up to find Meg bobbing her head to the music on the I pod. She watches for a minute, until Lily giggles causing her to look over at the two on the floor. They were playing a board game, and apparently she had attempted cheating. Heather chuckles softly at the two. Jamie reaches over and gently kisses her temple. "You okay?" He whispers in her ear.

She closes her eyes feeling his lips brush her ear, a shiver runs down her spine as she feels heat rush to her face. She smiles and nods, "I'm fine." She says quietly. She looks over at him, suddenly feeling desire rise within her. She has to control herself though. Not with her friends there. She turned her attention back to the book she was reading, trying to shake the feeling of longing.

Meg kept listening to her ipod, occasionally stealing glances at the happy couple at the top of the bed. She watches how he loosely drapes his arm around her. Meg's eyes fall to Heather's stomach which is no longer flat, reminding her that there is indeed a baby inside her best friend. The bump isn't large, yet, but it is enough that you know she's pregnant. Well, if you know her that is. Heather seems to glow. Meg sighs deeply pulling her eyes from Heather. She remembers the conversation with her mother last night…..

"_Mom when are you coming home?" Meg asks._

_Rachel sighs, "I'll be there next week Megan."_

"_And you'll stay in Tree Hill for a while?" Meg asks hopefully._

"_I'll stay in Tree Hill as long as my daughter needs me. What's going on with you Megan?" Rachel asks slightly worried. Megan had never been upset to stay in Tree Hill with her father and Shelly._

"_Heather's pregnant." The words escaping Meg before she can stop them._

_Rachel gasped, "What?!"_

"_Heather, you know your best friends oldest kid, yeah Jamie, who is also you best friends oldest kid, knocked her up." Meg says exasperated._

"_Don't take that tone with me young lady!" Rachel chastises her daughter slightly, knowing she has to keep the attitude in check, "I know who Heather is, of course I do. How's Brooke taking it?"_

"_She's a mess Mom, but nobody will say anything about it. Heather just keeps going on with her life, and Brooke's pregnant and I'm worried that Heather is going to hurt herself, but nobody will listen to me, and I'm sure if you were here then you could help." Meg feels hot tears beginning to form in her eyes._

"_Slow down, I know Brooke's pregnant, listen I'm sure Brooke is fine," Rachel said making a mental note to call her friend, "Is Heather still cheerleading?"_

"_No she quiet, but she keeps carrying Jessica around. I mean kids look at her and whisper and you know Heather she just goes on about her day." Meg sighs heavily._

"_Is this what the fight was about?" Rachel can hear her daughter's frustration._

"_Yeah, how did you know?" Meg furrows her brow slightly._

"_I do talk to your father every ounce in a blue moon" Rachel laughs slightly. "Listen, I think I could be there by day after tomorrow, I was going to take a couple shopping days but I can wait to shop. You are more important. So tell you what, pick me up at the airport and we'll deal with our best friends okay?"_

_Meg feels a slightly guilty feeling rise inside her and bites her bottom lip, "I don't want you to cut your trip short…"_

"_Nonsense, I'll call with my flight plan. Then once we get this figured out then maybe I could spend a little time with my daughter, ya know her right, red head, bright green eyes, attitude out of ears." Rachel laughs knowing her daughter is rolling her eyes._

"_Hmmm…. I think she goes to my school." Meg says giggling._

_Rachel laughs, "I love you kid."_

"_Love you Momma." Meg says before hanging up._

Lily steals a glance at Heather to find her leaning into Jamie, he had his hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. She then glances at Jackson who also glances at Heather. Lily sees a slight sadness settle into Jackson's eyes. Heather is practically his sister. They were inseparable when they were younger, mostly because Brooke and Peyton are best friends. Lily kind of fell in there as the third wheel growing up, but she never really felt like a third wheel. Jackson had been the one to find Heather when she had passed out and almost died from alcohol poisoning last year. Lily will never in her life forget the frantic screams when Heather wouldn't wake up. It was the one and only time she had seen Jackson openly cry, but he had that night. He sat by her side all night and all the next day. Jamie had set by her side as well. Lily herself had been forced home however. Karen, her mother, had given her a good talking to. The five friends had banded together and vowed that they would never let that happen again. They had been friends since birth, and Lily couldn't help but wonder if a certain birth wasn't about to change that.

Jackson's mind wonders back to about two years ago. They had been at a party when Jamie approached saying he had kissed Heather. Jackson laughed, two best friends kissing? And yet something in Jamie's voice compelled him to ask if there was something else. Jamie had bit his lip, and looked away. "I think I like her as more then just friends." He said. Jackson's jaw dropped. But looking back he must have known. He threatened bodily harm if Jamie ever hurt her. Heather was more of a sister then a friend. When his Mom had left when they were 7, after a fight with his father, Heather had been right there. When she was diagnosed with cancer when he was 10 Heather was the one person he ran to. He knows everything about her. He knows her favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip, her favorite color is Raven's Blue, she desperately misses cheerleading, she's very close to her siblings due to Brooke being so ill after Jessica was born, Jackson knows the odd connection Heather feels with her mother, and how much she looks up to her and everything she is. He knows she's scared to death and clinging barely to sanity, and that the rumors and whispers really do get to her although she won't say it. He understands what it means to have Meg back in town. He can see a certain sadness in her eyes, that wasn't there. He knows that the only one other then her mother who can actually control Heather when she's at her worst freak out, himself excluded of course, is his own mother. And he knows that this baby is very lucky. It's got a great mom, even if she isn't so sure of that herself.

Jamie glances down at Heather who is now curled up in his arms reading from his book instead of her own. He loved that they read the same books. He loved that she was so unique. He loves everything about her. It's that simple, and one day he will marry this girl in his arms, even if it's not today. He moves his arm to where his hand rests on her stomach. Their child is growing steadily in there. And as much as that scares him, it also excites him. Heather is more beautiful then ever. He's not sure if its pregnancy glow or just the fact that he knows what her body is doing. Softly he kisses the top of her head breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She looks up and smiles at him. His heart melts.

Heather sighs heavily, "Guys we need to get up and do something, or else I'm going to go to sleep."

Meg looks at her turning off her I pod, "Then go to sleep you need sleep anyways Tigger."

Heather rolls her eyes, "Come on guys its Saturday there has to be something you want to do."

"I'm content beating Jackson at this game." Lily smirks.

Jackson shoot Lily a glare, "If you would quiet cheating I might have a chance!" He then looks up at Heather, "What about going to River court?"

Jamie shakes his head, "All the guys are out there, and you know how ruff they can get."

"Since when do you not want to go to River court?" Heather sits up to look at him.

"Since you got pregnant, and I don't want to take the chance of you getting hit by a ball. You know those guys are ruff, you've been hit before." Jamie says kissing her softly.

Heather frowns, "That doesn't mean you have to stay away."

"Well, it means that you do, and I want to spend time with you, so I stay away too." Jamie says stroking her cheek.

"You should go though." Heather says still frowning slightly. "You both should."

Meg sets up suddenly, "Ya know I think?"

"What?" Heather looks to where her friend is.

"I think it's about time we got you some new clothes that fit." She states matter-of-factly.

Heather looks down at her sweats, "But I don't want maternity."

"No, just a size bigger for now." Meg assures her.

Heather sighs, "I could use new clothes, and Momma gave me the credit card last night all but demanding I go get some."

Jackson laughs, "Yeah Mom said Brooke was begging you to buy new clothes."

"Is there anything about this family you mother doesn't know?" Heather says looking seriously at him.

"NO!" They both bust out laughing.

"So that settles it!" Lily stands up and begins putting the board game away, "Shopping trip."

"I need something new to pick Mom up in anyways." Meg says.

"You Moms coming to Tree Hill?" Heather asks.

"Yup I talked to her last night, and she said she'll be here day after tomorrow." Meg says with a smile.

"Awesome!" Heather says excitedly, "I can't wait to see her, she promised to teach me this new cheer…." Heather's voice trails off as she looks down at her stomach.

Meg leans forward and hugs Heather, "I'm sorry Tigger."

Heather blinks back sudden tears and shakes her head, "I'm fine, just momentary lapse in forgetfulness."

"You can't just forget." Jamie says gently, "You said that the other day when you picked up Jessica."

Heather tries to sound mad, but it comes out more hurt, "Talk to me when you're pregnant." She gets off the bed and heads for the bathroom.

Jackson gets up to follow, but she slams the door in his face, "Sissy come on he didn't mean it."

Heather leans over the sink trying not to let them hear her sobs. She hears the door open, and Jackson take him into her arms, "He's right, how could I forget I'm pregnant? I can't do this, I can't Jack."

Jackson rubs her back with soothing circles, "Listen to me, you are going to be a great Mom. He didn't mean it the way it sounded Sissy."

"I hate this!" Heather says against his chest.

"What? What do you hate?" Jackson asks gently.

"All of it, my boobs hurt, I cry at everything, I'm pissing ever five minutes, and I look like a wale!" Heather pulls back and hits his chest with her fists.

"Heather, you can do this." Jackson cups her face and forces her to look at him, "You remember when I thought I couldn't join the team? Or when I broke my leg and I thought I couldn't go through with the surgery? You told me I could and that's what got me through. I held fast to that belief, because you were so positive so certain of it, so I want you to hold onto this. You can do this. No matter what happens you can do this, and you have us. When you need us, we are right here, you don't have to do it alone Sissy."

Heather bites her bottom lip looking at her friend, "Thanks Jack. But I don't want you to worry. I don't want to be babied."

"We won't baby you, we'll baby the baby." Jackson smirks moving a hand to her stomach.

Heather laughs, "Well whatever."

"Okay melt down over, let's go shopping!" Meg announces pulling Jackson back and taking Heather by the hand.

"You know you have to feed me right?" Heather says linking arms with Meg and pulling Lily behind her.

Jackson and Jamie shake their heads following the girls out of the room down the stairs, stopping to tell Chase they were leaving, and then to the drive way. Jamie hugs Heather, "Don't over do it." He says kissing her.

"I'm fine." Heather smiles at him.

"I meant don't wear them out." Jamie smirks nodding to the two other girls.

Heather laughs, "I'll try not to." She looks down, "It's moving again." She says softly.

"It's really gotten active in the last two weeks." Jamie comments.

"I know." Heather smiles rubbing noses with him.

"Basketball star…" Jamie says setting his hand on her stomach one more time. "Oh I almost forgot you're having dinner at the house tonight. Dylan said he needs to have serious talk with you."

Heather laughs, "Does he now?"

"He wants a boy." Jamie says smiling, "Come to think of it I need to have a serious talk with you."

"Not me, you need to talk to your child." Heather cocks her head to one side smiling sweetly at him.

"Come on already!" Meg says.

An hour and half later they are walking through the mall, when something catches Heather's eyes. "Guys," She says pointing toward a shop.

Lily and Meg look toward where Heather is pointing, "Wanna go in?" Lily asks.

Heather bites her lip, "I don't know."

"Oh come on it's just a store, we can look around." Meg says taking Heather and leading her toward the baby store.

Heather laughs a little, placing a hand on her stomach, "Megan Gatina you are something else."

Meg turns and sticks her tongue out at Heather, "Come on Tigger!"

Lily and Heather giggle following Meg through the store. Heather stops looking at a crib, "Oh my God." She says softly as she makes her way over. She gently strokes the crib with her hand.

"Like it?" Meg comes behind Heather watching her friend.

"I'm not ready to think about cribs." Heather says turning away from the crib, "I'm only eighteen weeks."

"That's almost half way there." Lily says smiling, "Almost half baked."

"You're comparing my child to bread?" Heather raises an eye brow.

"No. Cookies. Hot chocolate chip cookies, with chocolate syrup and walnuts." Lily says with a giggle.

"Okay, now you have to give me chocolate chip cookies Girly!" Heather says pointing a finger at Lily.

"That does sound good." Meg says.

"But we have to do something first." Lily says.

"And that is?" Heather raises an eye brow.

"Pick something out." Lily says simply.

"Lils I don't even know what I'm having." Heather starts.

"Then buy something that will work for either." Meg says, "But while we are here we should pick something up."

Heather looks around and sighs, "I don't know guys."

"We're not leaving till you pick something out." Lily crosses her arms.

"Okay Little Lucas Scott." Heather laughs and walks a little ways away.

It takes ten minutes, but Heather finally settles on a little blue outfit for her baby brother, and (since they insist that's not what they meant) she picks up a little teddy bear for her own baby. They make their way to the eating area and set down with large chocolate chip cookies. Heather can't help but giggle at her two best friends. Finally the three reluctantly head back to Heather's house. They managed to find six outfits, and three new maternity shirts. (Heather had thrown a fit, but figured she would eventually need them) Brooke finally forces Lily and Meg to actually go home so Heather could get ready for dinner at Haley and Nathan's. Heather dawns her new jeans and a beautiful red top that shows the bump in her stomach. Knowing that Sarah, Jamie's two year old sister, would strip her off all her jewelry if she wasn't careful, she didn't put anything other then earrings on. She allows her brunette hair to flow in soft natural curls around her shoulders, and puts on little make up. Brooke watches Heather as she looks at herself ounce more in the mirror. She knocks softly on the door, "Hey, almost ready?"

Heather turns to face her mother smiling, "How does this look?"

"You look beautiful." Brooke says softly smiling.

"I got you something." Heather says moving to the bags on her bed.

"A present, I love presents." Brooke rubs her hands together with a childish grin on her face.

Heather laughs at her mother's eagerness, "Actually it's for that little guy," She points to Brooke stomach, "Which by the way we need a name for him"

Brooke laughs, "Yeah if I can tie your Dad down then I'll get right on that."

"Oh Momma pictures metal pictures!" Heather shakes her head.

Brooke's eyes get big, "You nasty minded little thing you."

"How did you think I got pregnant Momma?" Heather gives Brooke a duh look.

"The same way I did." Brooke shoots her a look.

"Oh God! Stop that!" Heather looks disgustedly at Brooke.

Brooke laughs, "You started it!"

"Here," Heather hands her the outfit.

"Oh Heather its beautiful, thank you." Brooke says hugging her daughter, "But you know you were supposed to be buying for you and this little one." Brooke places a hand on the place where her grandchild is growing.

"I did, Lily and Meg made me." Heather pulls a teddy bear from the bag, "I know it's not much, but I don't even know what I'm having yet."

Brooke kisses Heather's forehead, "Honey there's still time."

"I guess I should go huh?" Heather pulls back with a sigh, "I don't know what they want to talk about."

"I'm sure it's nothing Heather. They just want to spend some time with you. I asked them to wait until the morning sickness passed before they invited you to supper." Brooke says watching Heather.

"I know Haley and Nate are really good friends of yours Momma, and I hope I didn't mess things up. I would hate it if you couldn't talk to your friends." Heather says.

"Are you kidding? Haley calls everyday to check on you." Brooke says.

"I see her everyday at school." Heather laughs, "I keep telling her I'm fine."

"And she knows you aren't." Brooke says simply. "Heather we know you are going through a lot and it's scary. You don't have to be fine."

Chase clears his throat at the door, "I hate to interrupt, but Jamie is here."

"Hey Daddy!" Heather smiles over at him.

"Hey Baby Girl," he laughs, "You ready to go?"

"Yup sure am," Heather hugs Brooke and turns moving toward the door and hugs Chase, "I love you Daddy."

"I didn't get an I love you." Brooke says pretending to pout.

"I love you just as much Momma cause I love both of you." Heather laughs and turns to leave.

Chase takes Heather's hand gently and puts his hand on her stomach, "We love both of you too."

Heather gives her father a smile, kisses him on the cheek and makes her way downstairs.

"And he was big, but I told him to give me my crayon back or I was going to kick in him the balls!" Jessica was saying.

Jamie stifles a laugh, "Do you know what balls are?"

"Football, basketball, but he wasn't holding a ball." Jessica says.

"Um, where did you even hear that?" Jamie asks.

"Heather said she was going to kick you in the balls the other day, and you were holding a basketball." Jessica shrugs.

"You should not be listening in on your sister, and my arguments." Jamie points a finger at Jessica. She grabs it and giggles. He starts tickling Jessica, but sees Heather at the door. "Wow." Was all he could say as he looked at her.

"What?" Heather asks nervous.

"Nothing" Jamie shakes his head. "You're just….beautiful."

"Its jeans and a t shirt." Heather says looking down. "And it shows off the bump."

"That's the beautiful part." Jamie smiles and whispers in Jessica's ear.

"No secrets!" Heather says from the doorway still.

Jessica runs over to Heather and motions for her to bend down so she does, "He loves your bump." She whispers in Heather's ear.

Heather laughs, "I love my bump too." She puts her noise to Jessica's.

Jamie laughs and holds a hand out to Heather, "Come on you."

Heather takes his hand, "You're Mom's not like going to have a cow or there's not going to be yelling or anything right?"

"No, they promised no yelling." Jamie puts an arm around Heather leading her out of the house.

Haley was chasing Sarah around trying to change her diaper when they got there. Heather laughs as the two year old runs up to her grabbing her leg, "Momma get me!" she says.

"I'm going to get you in a minute, come here and let me change you." Haley says.

"Hi grumpy," Heather smiles and hugs Haley, "I got this."

Haley smiles, "I'm not grumpy. How are you feeling today?"

"Good, didn't sleep well last night though, the bigger I get the more trouble I have." Heather sighs but smiles.

"I didn't sleep my whole pregnancy with Jamie." Haley laughs.

"Thanks I'm so glad you shared." Heather laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry," Haley says.

Heather looks down, "Okay Sarah, time to get changed. And I'm not running after you okay?"

Sarah looks up and nods her head, "Love you." She says in her two year old voice.

After changing Sarah and explaining that she isn't exactly in charge of what sex the baby is, they sit down to supper. Heather is surprised by how fast the time goes by and how comfortable it is. It's like old times. Haley makes a bit of a fuss over Heather, which makes her, feel even more comfortable. After supper Jamie leads her up to his room. It's Raven Blue and is adorned with all things basketball. It was so natural that he would be caption of the Raven's Basketball team. Heather sets down on his bed watching him pace. "What's wrong?"

"I'm quieting the team." He blurts out.

Heather's jaw drops, "No!" She stands up a little too quickly and gets dizzy, she grabs for his hand.

"Heather, you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Heather nods, "Just stood up to fast. You can't quiet the team."

Jamie sighs, "I don't want to be away from you on the away games, what if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Jamie you can't give up basketball. The team needs you, and you need them." She reaches out and touches his cheek, "Jamie, please."

"I just feel bad that you've given up so much." Jamie says softly.

"I don't mind, this baby is worth it." Heather says.

Jamie wraps his arms around her, "I love you so much."

Heather snuggles into his chest, "I kinda like you too." She teases.

"When your hormones are in check." Jamie laughs and she hits him playfully on the chest.

Another eight weeks as passed before any one of them realizes it. Brooke, who is now 34 weeks has gone into full nestling mode. She's rearranged the living room, rearranged Jessica's room (twice), tried to rearrange her and Chase's room, but he refused profusely. Every cabinet in the kitchen has been restocked, rearranged and such several times. Finally Peyton is called in to help control the over aggressive Brooke's rearranging. Together the two talk about the nursery and everything for the baby. Heather, at 26 weeks, is simply trying to make it through the day. She and Brianna have become close over the last few weeks. Brianna has even hung out with Meg and Lily. At first the two best friends of the pregnant teen were leery of Brianna, but soon they came to understand the reason Heather was hanging so close to her. Meg even voiced her thanks, because she simply didn't understand some of Heather's mood swings. Rachel was still hanging around town, to the delight of Meg. She knew how to keep her daughter in check, although that hadn't really been the reason for staying around. Brooke was enjoying having her around. The more time that Rachel spent with Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Mouth and the families that went with each, the more the old longing came back. The longing for a husband, and the longing for more children. Although she had to admit she didn't really miss the sleepless nights.  
Heather sat opposite Rachel and Meg in Karen's cafe, while Lily sat beside her.  
"So tell me honestly," Rachel says looking at the three girls, "Any big plans for this weekend?"  
Heather huffs, "Yeah I'm really going out partying, might come back knocked up Aunt Rach." She shakes her head and laughs slightly.  
"Well, you never know what could happen." Rachel smirks.  
"MOM!" Meg says beside her. "Don't play with her hormones."  
"Seriously Rach, don't. She's been...hormonal lately." Lily says looking sideways to see Heather roll her eyes.  
"I thought we agreed it was emotional?" Heather says glancing around the cafe.  
"No you agreed it was emotional, we agreed you simply have a horrible case of pregnant hormones." Meg smirks.  
Heather feels the baby stick its foot out and moves a hand to rub the spot. "You Okay?" Rachel asks seeing the teen's movement and a slightly pained expression.  
"Yeah, the baby is sticking its foot out, maybe telling your daughter to kiss its foot." Heather shoots a smirk to Meg.  
Rachel laughs slightly, "Yeah she always does that. You were always sticking your ass out though," She points at Heather, "Matter of fact, we were sure you were going to be ass backwards, but as soon as they got ready to prep Brooke for surgery you decided to turn around."  
"Well the world can kiss my ass Aunt Rach." Heather says cutting her head to the side with a mischievous grin. She loved her Aunt Rachel, because she can say ass, or damn it, or shit, and not get fussed at about it.  
"So back to this weekend," Rachel says brightly.  
"Well, I'm going to stay home the same way I have for the last four and half months. Probably curl up with Momma provided she's not rearranging stuff." Heather says picking up a fry.  
"I got a date with Michael." Lily smiles broadly.  
"And I'm going to either be with Heather, or maybe catch a party." Meg says.  
"Really because I thought we might get the guys together, even Michael, and head up to the cabin." Rachel says shrugging, "But if you would rather….."  
"Oh Please!" Heather says, and then sets back a little defeated, "Momma won't let me go. But you guys have fun." she tries to smile.  
"I already talked to your Momma, and Lily's and Jamie's, and Jackson's, everything is set if you kids want to go." Rachel pats Heather's hand, "I'll be there should anything happen."  
"Great!" Meg says, "But you know what this means right? ….Shopping Trip!"  
Heather nods but looks at her watch, "Oh, but not right this second, I'm supposed to be at the doctors."  
Rachel looks at her own watch, "Yes you are, and I have an appointment with your Momma."  
"Huh?" Heather raises an eye brow.  
"Apparently she has to go shopping, and let's face it I'm always up for shopping." Rachel smiles, and Heather laughs, "Well, have fun."  
"You too." Rachel kisses Meg on the forehead, "Be good." She stands and then places a kiss on Heather's forehead as well, "I'll see you later."  
Jamie enters the cafe just as Rachel is leaving, "Ready to find out if we have a cheerleader or a basketball player?"  
Heather stands up, "The way this one kicks, we may end up having to start a Tree Hill soccer league."  
Jamie smiled and helped Heather out the door and into the car.

Note: I just wanted to say thank you to Amanda for reading and helping me with this, Thank you so so so much. Also, thanks for the reveiws keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel curled up on the other end of the couch watching Heather. The other teens were out enjoying the last few days of fall. Heather sat with a book propped on her rather large stomach, and had her feet curled slightly beneath her. "Stop that." Heather's voice comes over her book.

Rachel lays the magazine she had been pretending to read aside, "What am I doing?"

"You're worrying, stop it." Heather says still not looking up from the book.

"How do you know I'm worrying?" Rachel raises an eye brow.

"Because I know you Aunt Rach, and I know that you worry." Heather sighs.

Rachel sighs heavily, "How are you, honestly?"

Heather sets her book aside to look at Rachel, "I wish everybody would stop asking me that."

"But we worry." Rachel says sitting up.

"I'm fine. And the baby is fine. Right know I want everybody to focus on Momma." Heather says watching Rachel.

Rachel reaches down and cups Heather's chin looking into her hazel eyes. She knows those eyes; it's one of the many things that Brooke and Heather shared. Rachel sees the fear in those eyes and it breaks her heart. "Heather, your Momma is okay." She says gently. "You have to focus on you." Rachel sits down on the edge of the couch, taking Heather's hand gently within her own. "I remember the day you were born. Megan was three months old. Mouth kept her in waiting room, while I was with Brooke. She about broke my hand," Rachel laughs, "23 hours of labor. But finally you made your appearance and I knew the minute I saw you that you were going to end up just like her. I'll never forget the first thing she said to Chase when they laid you in her arms. 'Look what we did' she said. And then they handed you to me. You opened your eyes, stuck your fist out, and screamed. But those eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, were so much like hers. I was there when they brought you home, although I was living with Mouth. Chase set you down on the couch in the car seat, you were sleeping soundly, hadn't made a whimper, Brooke looked down at you and said, 'what the hell do I do with her know?'" Rachel shakes her head, "But somehow she new. Brooke was a great Mom from the start, me I took a little while. But you and your momma were just connected." Rachel reaches up and gently touches Heather's face. "You were two when Brooke left for her first real trip. She cried the whole flight, and you didn't sleep at all that night. Then you were four when Deanna was born. You loved her instantly. I mean whole heartedly loved her, and Brooke had been so scared you would be jealous. But you crawled up in her lap, cupped her face and said 'But Momma there's enough love for both of us'. When you were six and Deanna was two your Momma and Daddy were in a wreck, Brooke spent three days in the hospital, you lying right beside her. And after the third day, Brooke insisted we take you home." Rachel stops watching Heather for a moment before continuing, "You laid a lot on the line for your mother. You made sure everything went okay with Jessica when she was born. We didn't know what to do. She screamed for two days straight, and we wouldn't let you near her remember?" Heather nods smiling slightly, "But I woke up one morning and there you were, holding this tiny infant. And I remember you saying she was the most perfect thing you had ever seen. She was only soothed when you were around, and Deanna and Michael were only okay if you were. This twelve year old child was holding a family together, and it broke all of our hearts that we couldn't do it. But you mini Brooke, and you surged on through the pain and the fear and the struggles when we were simply falling apart." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes and Heather reaches out and takes her hand, "And that's still what you do. You make sure Deanna's hair is braded; you make sure Jessica is dressed, and Michael's homework is done. You see to it that Chase is taking care of Brooke, you make sure Brooke is resting, you make sure that Meg isn't going crazy, that Lily is included, that Jamie isn't freaking out over the baby, you make sure Jackson is taking his HCM Meds, Peyton, and Haley and me are all still talking, and that Lucas is watching out for himself, while Nathan is taking time out to be with his kids. You take care of everybody Heather, but I have to ask you, who's taking care of you?"

Heather blinks back sudden tears, "I am." She says simply.

"That's not the way this goes kid." Rachel smiles sadly. "You can't take care of the world, and yourself and this baby growing inside you."

"I can't ask people to take care of me Aunt Rach, people count on me." Heather closes her eyes and hot silent tears fall slowly down her face and wells them to stop.

Rachel reaches out and wipes a tear from Heather's cheek, "Your baby counts on you to be healthy, and it's more important then anything. I know you're scared. When I found out I was pregnant, I freaked out. I called Brooke crying and screaming and yelling. I could see my whole future go down the drain."

"But it didn't Aunt Rachel, look at you. You made it, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Heather says.

Rachel smiles softly, "I did make it, and so will you. But it's a struggle. I'm not going to sit here and lie and say that this is by any means easy, because it's not. I spent a lot of sleepless nights, and lot of nights up worrying about Megan. I watched her sleep for hours. Afraid if I left her then something would happen." Rachel softly strokes Heather's stomach feeling the baby kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to talk to your Momma. I'm going to talk them into letting me and Megan move in, I'll help out Heather. I'll see to it you are taken care of. No more taking care of the world, you need to take care of yourself. I want you to graduate, I want you to be happy, and I want you to have a healthy baby." Rachel says.

"You can't just move in. I mean I love you, but my house is a wreck Aunt Rach." Heather says.

"I know, remember" Rachel laughs.

Heather laughs slightly, "It's a girl." She says after a moment, "The baby is a girl. She's healthy, a little smaller then the doctor wants but she's healthy. She's so active. At first it was the awesome thing to feel her kick, it was just the slightest little movement to remind me she was in there, growing steadily, this person that Jamie and I created. But I can't sleep at night, she's so active. And it hurts, when she's rearranging organs that should not be rearranged. And pissing every few minutes is driving me mad. But I know she's worth it, and I know I need to take care of myself, but Jessica doesn't get that, and I'm not sure that Deanna and Michael do either."

Rachel hugs Heather, "Honey," She pulls back, "She's going to be beautiful. And for the record, you're doing great." Rachel gently moves Heather's soft brunette hair, and thinks once more how like her mother the child sitting in front of her is. "It's okay to be scared and weak, and to complain every ounce in while."

"She's right." Jamie says from the door, causing both of them to look at him. "I've been waiting for you to tell me how scared you are, and I know you are, but you've completely blocked me out."

Rachel stands, "I'll let you two talk." She turns and leaves.

Jamie comes to sit down beside Heather, and she turns so that she's leaning into his chest. "Tell me what you feel Heather." He urges gently.

"I'm scared. I mean for the rest of my life I'm going to be somebody's Mom. I'm forever tied to this little person who is kicking my ribs. I love her honestly I do, but it doesn't stop the fear. I have nightmares that she's deformed, or she hates me or…" Heather sighs deeply.

Jamie pulls her closer, "She's okay though, you heard the doctor."

Heather nods rubbing the place where the baby is kicking, "She's kicking."

Jamie smiles and puts his hand over the place where Heather is rubbing, "She's strong like her Momma."

Heather snuggles closer, "Rachel wants me to slow down."

"So do I." Jamie rubs her back, "I want you to slow way down. Let me do whatever I can. Not that there's much I can really do, I wish I could carry her for you. Take the pain, and the fear and just make it all go away, but I can't. So you have to let me do whatever else I can."

"Just hold me." Heather says, "Just hold me as tight as you can, this is the one and only place that I feel safe."

Jamie does just what she asks. And for a long moment neither of them says anything. Finally Meg, Lily, Michael (Lily's semi-boyfriend), and Jackson join them. Meg and Jackson laughing hysterically, and Heather having a sneaking suspicion they were flirting slightly. "What are you two laughing at?" Heather sits up slightly watching them.

"He said he could beat me at war, so we made a little bet. He ended up streaking." Meg winks at Heather, "And let me tell you, if Jamie is anything like his older cousin, it's not wonder your pregnant."

"MEGAN ROSE!" Heather says trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's true!" Meg shrugs.

Jackson shivers, "I agree with Heather, no need to bring up my cousin's….parts."

Lily and Michael cuddle, oblivious to what's going on around them. Heather sits all the way up suddenly, "OUCH!"

"What's wrong?!" Jamie asks watching her.

Heather laughs slightly, "What the hell is so funny, you can't yell 'ouch' and then laugh!" Meg says.

Heather shakes her head, "She got me good is all."

Jamie relaxes as Heather rubs the spot she was kicked in. "You really need to stop that."

"Wait," Lily pulls back from Michael, "did you say SHE got you good?"

A broad smile comes over Heather's face, "Maybe."

"That is what she said!" Meg jumps up excitedly.

Jackson chuckles shaking his head, "I new you would wind up with a girl."

"And just how?" Heather asks watching him.

"Because we need another little Heather running around." Jackson smiles at her.

"Aww," Heather says laughing.

"We get to dress her up!" Meg says pulling Jamie away from Heather.

"Hey!" Jamie says laughing, "I was kind of sitting there."

"Well you're not anymore." Meg shoots him a smiles and wink, "Go be manly, us girls need to talk."

Jamie is about to protest but sees Heather laughing, "Fine but don't let her over do it. She's not feeling good."

Heather rolls her eyes, "I feel like I always do."

Jamie frowns but sighs and turns with Jackson and Michael to do something 'manly'. Lily joins them on the couch.

"So the next head cheerleader. Have a name yet?" Lily asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Not yet, but I'm sure she will soon enough."

"She better, Peyton's going to want to paint the nursery." Lily says.

"Well, she can always paint it purple." Heather says lifting herself up off the couch, "Ice cream?"

"I'll get it!" Meg gets up watching Heather head for the kitchen, rubbing her back. "Is your back hurting Tigger?"

"It's nothing Pooh." Heather says making her way into the kitchen, where Rachel is setting. "Hey Aunt Rach, I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I didn't disappear Heather." Rachel says looking up, "Come sit down,"

"We came in search of ice cream." Meg smiles at her mother, "What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel lays the paper aside, "There's ice cream in the freezer, get me some too."

Meg shrugs, "Okay."

Heather takes a place beside Rachel as Lily takes her place beside Heather. "So how is school going?" Rachel looks from one to the other.

"Great!" Lily smiles, "Michael is passing and back on the team, thanks to yours truly."

Heather laughs, "You were going to make sure he passed if you had to take the test yourself."

"The team is good for him, and it gives Lucas a chance to get to know him." Lily says.

"The team is what's saved Jamie I think." Heather sets back putting her hands on her expanded stomach, "I think it saved me, because it allows him to pay attention to something else."

Meg sets down the ice cream, "Well the squad is awaiting your return."

"I'm not sure I'm coming back." Heather says

Lily is quiet for a moment, "I think that you should come back. I know it'll be hard, but honestly you're going to need time away from the baby, and you'll be able to spend time with us."

Heather sighs, "I'll decide ounce she's here, but we got another couple months." Heather cell rings, "It's Momma, I'll be right back." She gets up and takes the phone into the living room. "Hey Momma."

"Let me tell you that you are never allowed out of this house again!" Brooke's frustrated voice comes across the line.

"Afraid I'll come back pregnant Momma?" Heather smirks.

Brooke laughs, and Heather can see her shaking her head, "Jessica wouldn't go down for a nap, then she got fussy and wouldn't eat lunch and she kept saying that she wanted you. Then Michael brought some stupid math problem to me and I have no clue how to do it."

"I'm sorry Momma," Heather says rubbing her stomach, "I'll be home Sunday and can help him."

"Oh I know. I'm just being slightly frustrated and tired. How are you?" Brooke asks.

"I'm…" A sigh escapes Heather, "I'm tired too Momma. My back is killing me."

"What kind of killing you? I mean is it an ache or is it cramps or what?" Brooke says with slight frown in her voice.

"I'm fine Momma." Heather sighs.

"Heather Elizabeth," Brooke's voice is warning, "what kind of killing you?"

"It's cramping, and hurting. Feels almost like I'm about to start." Heather says "But she's been super active and that could be it."

"Put Rachel on the phone." Brooke says urgently, and Heather is slightly taken aback.

"Okay." She lifts herself up off the couch and goes into the kitchen handing the phone to Rachel, "She wants to talk to you."

Rachel takes the phone going into the living room, "Hey Brookie!" she says brightly.

"Has Heather said anything to you about her back hurting?" Brooke asks.

Rachel frowns, "No, she says the baby's kicking, and her boobs are sore, but she hasn't said anything about her back."

"Well she just told me that it was killing her." Brooke says with a sigh.

"It kind of comes with pregnancy Brooke." Rachel says. "She has been rubbing it, I could try Tylenol."

"You do not understand, I asked what kind of hurting and she said cramping. Like she's about to start." Brooke says urgently trying to make her friend understand.

"As in early labor cramping?" Rachel says stepping back into the door way watching the girls.

"I don't know Rachel, but I don't like the sound of it." Brooke says.

Rachel sighs, "She seems fine Brooke, but that doesn't mean anything with her. She's too much like you."

"I hate to cut your weekend short, maybe Chase should come get her." Brooke says.

"Tell ya what, give me until tomorrow morning. I'll make her lie down and see if that helps." Rachel says, "I promise nothing will happen while she's with me, you know that right, first sign of trouble she's going to the hospital like it or not. And if it isn't better in the morning then I'm bringing her home. But if she goes home now she's just going to be doing everything she thinks she can, at least here I can make her lay down."

Brooke goes quiet, finally saying, "First sign of trouble?"

"I promise Brooke, and when we do get home, I need to talk to you." Rachel says.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asks.

"Not with me." Rachel says simply.

"Tell her I love her? And take care of my baby." Brooke says before hanging up.

Rachel goes into the kitchen, "Okay hate to break up the party, but I have strict orders to give you Tylenol and send you to bed." She points to Heather.

Lily and Meg look at Rachel confused, "What's wrong?"

Heather sighs, "She's over reacting Aunt Rach, it's just a back ache I shouldn't even have told her."

"No you should have told me, now upstairs." Rachel says helping Heather stand.

Heather looks slightly confused, "Aunt Rach what's wrong? You're not mad are you?"

Rachel hugs the teen, "Of course not. I just want to make sure you are okay, and that means you need to lie down."

Heather sighs, feeling there's something she's missing, "Fine, I'm tired anyways." She says heading for the room she and Jamie were sharing.

Rachel gets the Tylenol trying to calm her own nerves, "Here this should help with the pain."

Heather takes the Tylenol, "Thanks." She says sighing and lying down.

Meg picks up on her mother's nerves. Finally after Heather has been lying down for about forty five minutes and Rachel has checked on her about ten times Meg decides she's had enough. "What's wrong?" she says cornering Rachel in the kitchen so that the others can't hear.

"Nothing." Rachel shakes her head.

Meg crosses her arms, "Momma!"

"She's fine!" Rachel says turning her back to Meg.

"Who? Heather? What's wrong Momma? Is it the baby? Heather said the doctor said she was fine." Meg puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighs and turns around, "She is. But the way her back was hurting could suggest she's going into pre-term labor."

"Labor!" Meg's eyes get big, "We have to take her home."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, at least here she can rest."

"She's over doing it, huh?" Meg asks with a sad look on her face.

"Well between school and home, she's exhausted." Rachel looks at her daughter sad face, "You don't have to worry about this okay?"

"She's my best friend Momma. She's the one that knows everything about me. I spend more time with her then I do with anybody else." Meg says, "If something is wrong with her, I do have to worry about it."

Rachel hugs her daughter, "Listen to me, you have to calm down. Heather will pick up on your nerves. And you know what would help her more then anything?"

"What?" Meg says leaning against her mother.

"Just be there. Don't fuss, don't make a big deal, but just be there. Speaking of which, I'm going to ask Brooke to let us move in. They could use our help." Rachel says rubbing soothing circles in her daughter's back.

"You mean like after Jessica was born? Cause that would be cool." Meg says.

"Yeah, it would be." Rachel pulls back, "Why don't you go look in on her?"

Meg smiles at her mother and heads to Heather's room to check on her. Heather is sleeping and Meg sets down gently on the bed watching her friend. Jackson sets down behind her also watching Heather sleep. "She looks so peaceful." Meg says gently.

Jackson puts his arms around Meg, "She's going to be okay."

"I'm just so scared that this will change everything. I know it's selfish, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose my best friend. And then I see her in pain and I can't help, but think that this isn't the way it's supposed to go. She's not supposed to be this scared, or hurt, or any of it. Her life is supposed to be easy." Meg blinks back tears as her voice trembles.

"Meg, Heather's strong. I don't think there is a baby that will ever be as lucky as the one she's carrying. And as scary as it is, there's nothing we can do. The saddest part of all of this is that she has to do it on her own, nobody can do it for her." Jackson leans his head against the back of Meg's closing his eyes.

"Momma said she's afraid she's going into pre-term labor." Meg says quietly.

Jackson's arms tighten around her, "What do we do?"

Meg shakes her head, tears now falling, "Nothing. We try not to let on that anything is wrong."

Jackson kisses Meg's temple, "When do we tell her Meg?"

Meg closes her eyes, "I'm not sure."

Jackson slowly pulls Meg up, wrapping his arms around her, "We have to tell her soon, I can't keep a secret from her. She won't be mad."

Meg leans into his chest, "I know she won't, I just don't want her thinking I came back for you. Because truth is I came back because I just….. I needed to be home."

"I know Baby. We'll tell her when you're ready; we'll tell that we're a couple." He assures the red head in his arms, while watching the brunette toss slightly in her sleep. "I love you Meg."

"I love you Jackson." Meg says into his chest.

Slowly Jackson leads Meg out of Heather's room, down to the room he and Michael were sharing. Gently lying her on the bed, kissing her passionately.

Heather woke to the feeling of her baby kicking furious for not being fed. She sighs rubbing her stomach and getting up. "Listen here kid, we need to make an arrangement. I'll slow down if you'll just give me a break."

"You slept most of the afternoon," Rachel says arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

Heather looks up and smiles, "Hey Aunt Rach."

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asks moving to set beside Heather.

"Better, my back isn't hurting nearly as bad." Heather says, "But she's kicking the crap out of me."

Rachel pulls Heather to her, "You scared me kid."

"What?" Heather asks leaning against Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, those cramps you were having could have been a lot more serious." Rachel says rubbing Heather's back, "But they weren't so lets not worry about it. If you feel those again, you need to tell somebody okay?"

Heather nods, setting up, "You intending on feeding us?"

Rachel laughs, "You hungry?"

"Starving," Heather says standing up.

Rachel stands up too, "What are you starving for?"

Heather thinks, "Bacon and eggs."

"Bacon and eggs it is." Rachel leading the way to the kitchen, where everybody is sitting.

_Note: Thanks again to Amanda for editing this chapter! And please review let me know what you are thinking! Thanks, Heather_


	6. help request

Hello,

Hello,

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've said this before more then a thousand times, but I truly honestly am sorry. I've had a horrible case of writers block. Which is they I'm writing this to tell you. I'm asking that anybody who is willing to help me please contact me. I'm willing to talk ideas or role play (you take one character I take another, and we, well role play those characters). You will get credit, I promise. I'm not doing this with my Buffy Fanfictions. There's no need as I already have someone helping me. Please, if you can help let me know. My email is, or . Or just send me a PM or comment on here. Thank you all so very much, again I'm extremely sorry.

Heather


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel steps into Heather's doorway, "Haley and Payton are downstairs."

Heather turns, "Oh okay, where did ya'll say you were taking me?"

Rachel smiles brightly, "We didn't girly, now come on."

Heather sighs and looks at herself in the mirror again, "Are you sure that Meg and Lily can't come?"

"Afraid of being strapped with a bunch of old women?" Payton asks from beside Rachel.

Heather laughs turning to face the two women, "If I were afraid of you I wouldn't be going. Just not so sure I trust where you are taking me."

"Just come on," Payton says reaching a hand out to Heather. Reluctantly Heather takes Payton's hand and allows herself to be lead to the living room. "No baby till we get back B." Payton says as they enter the living room.

"I'm thinking I might have to put an eviction notice up for this one. He just doesn't seem to be concerned with the fact that his due date is looming in a week." Brooke laughs.

"He'll be here before you know it, then you'll be wishing for more sleep." Haley laughs.

"Maybe the doctor will induce you Momma?" Heather says rubbing her own belly.

"Not until she's over due, and honey let me tell you your Momma has never been over due." Rachel laughs.

"Nope, even you were three days before your due date." Brooke nods.

Heather laughs, "Well maybe he's gonna take more after Daddy then the rest of us. Lord knows the only thing he showed up on time for was the births of his children. And even then, he almost missed it."

Payton laughs, "That's men for ya though."

Haley stands up, "Okay lets go girls, lots to do and I don't want to wear Heather out."

Brooke nods, "Be careful."

"We will Momma, love you." Heather hugs her mother then follows the women out of the house. They get into Rachel car and head out. "So what is Jamie doing today?"

"His Dad's taking him somewhere." Haley answers from the front seat.

"Oh so Nate's got all the kids so we could go running around." Heather smiles.

"Nope, Luke has the kids." Payton says from beside Heather.

"You left the kids with Lucas?" Heather laughs, "You realize he'll make basketball stars out of them right?"

Haley laughs, "Well I didn't think Chase would appreciate me dropping them off there, and the nanny couldn't come in."

"Ahh, so Luke was a last minute choice." Heather laughs but suddenly turns serious, "How is Luke?"

"He's good," Payton says, "You know you could just come over and see him yourself."

"I know, but I haven't really felt much like getting out." Heather sighs.

Payton reaches over and rubs Heather's stomach, "Almost time huh?"

"Eight more weeks!" Haley says from the front.

"Eight more weeks." Heather says with a sigh.

Rachel glances in her rear view mirror, "So Meg said finals were this week. You all ready?"

"I'm never ready for finals. But I think it'll be okay." Heather says.

"Well, you're exempt from my final." Haley says.

"Really?" Heather asks curiously.

"You passed with an A, so yeah. Everybody with an A in any classes doesn't take finals." Haley looks back at her, "I thought you new that?"

"No, I just assumed I would have to take them. Which means, I only have to take two finals." Heather smiles suddenly.

"No all A's for you?" Rachel asks.

"Nope, had few other things on my mind." Heather laughs.

Payton looks over at her, "Don't feel bad, Jackson is taking four of his finals."

"No way! He's been doing great this year!" Heather looks at her amazed.

"Well, he's passing all his classes with like a B." Payton says, "So we're not to worried about it."

"As long as Meg is passing I'm happy. And she is." Rachel says, "Thanks to Heather."

"Thanks to me?" Heather says.

"Yeah you," Rachel laughs.

"Meg is smart, she done all the work." Heather shrugs.

"Well, you helped keep her on track." Rachel says pulling into the mall.

"I try." Heather laughs.

Payton, Heather, Haley, and Rachel all climb out of the car and go into the mall. "So all that secrecy and you brought me to the mall?" Heather looks around at them.

Haley links arms with Heather, "If you new why you were here, you probably wouldn't have come."

"Why does that scare me?" Heather looks over at her.

"Oh it should scare you with these two." Payton laughs.

"Hey!" Rachel shoots Payton a look at links her arm with Heather's as well, "We have shopping to do."

"Please tell me that means the three of you." Heather looks over at Rachel who laughs, "It's really not nice to abduct a pregnant girl."

"Who said we were abducting you? We're just taking you shopping." Haley says.

Heather laughs, "Against my will."

Payton laughs, "You'll thank us later. Have you ever picked out a name for that little one yet?"

"Elizabeth Lily Rose Scott." Heather says.

"Wow, what a name for a little girl." Rachel laughs, "But I love it."

"Well, Jamie said he wanted to pick the first name, so he picked Elizabeth after me. Then I picked Lily Rose because of Lily and Meg, and then Scott of course cause Jamie's last name is Scott." Heather thinks looking over at Haley, "Unless ya'll think she should have the name Adams, I don't mind."

"No, she should have Jamie's name if that's what you guys decided." Haley says gently.

Heather stops suddenly, seeing where she's being lead, "A baby store?"

"You realize the pregnancy is going to end in a baby right? And babies require stuff." Payton says putting her hands on her hips.

"Smart ass." Heather says, "Yes I realize that, what I don't understand is why you are taking me to one. I haven't talked to Momma yet to see what all her and Daddy are going to let me use or whatever."

"They aren't, they bought all new stuff, so the rest of us put money together and are going to buy you all new stuff." Haley says.

"No, that's way to much!" Heather protests.

Payton steps forward and cups Heather's face gently, "You know there is nothing we wouldn't do for you. And this is what we want to do, for you and for Jamie. This is important to us Heather, so let us do it."

Heather is about to protest but sighs, "Fine, but we aren't buying the expensive stuff."

"Of course not." Rachel says leading Heather into the store.

"Have you thought about a theme?" Haley asks picking up a pink bedding set.

"Um, not really. I wanted Pooh Bear and Tigger, but I think Momma going with Pooh." Heather says. "It's more of a boys theme anyways."

"You want something girly" Rachel says.

Heather laughs, "You know Meg hates the ball arena's on her wall at Mouth's right?"

"His idea not mine." Rachel laughs.

"What about teddy bears?" Payton asks, "Maybe fairy teddy bears."

"Fairy Teddy Bears?" Heather asks raising an eye brow,

"I'm trying to help here..." Payton laughs.

"What about princess?" Haley asks holding up a pink princess blanket.

"That's cute," Heather says.

"So that's a maybe." Rachel smiles.

"You're the ones buying, I donno..." Heather sighs. "She's got the hiccups."

"How about flowers?" Payton says holding up a flowery blanket set.

"Aww," Heather says, "That's cute, but Jessica would steal it, she loves anything with flowers on it."

"I forgot about that, she stole my flowery shirt." Payton laughs.

"Yeah, I keep meaning to steal that back when she's sleeping." Heather laughs.

"Don't let her keep it. But flowers are a big no." Payton puts the blanket set back.

Heather's eyes roam around until they land on a light pink blanket with butterflies on it. "Oh my gosh," Heather picks up the blanket, "it's beautiful."

Rachel looks over Heather's shoulder, "Looks like we found a theme." she says softly.

Heather glances behind her at Rachel and smiles, "I guess so."

Payton, Rachel and Haley go crazy with the theme. Each one picking out different parts of the room. Heather picks up things every ounce in while, not really sure what all will be needed. Haley pulls Heather aside after a few minutes and allows the other two to continue their shopping for the little things. "Nathan and I would like to buy the crib and stuff." she says leading Heather toward the cribs.

"Haley, I couldn't ask you to ." Heather says.

Haley stops and turns toward Heather, "Honey that is our grand baby you are carrying. I know most of the load has been on Brooke and Chase, but we want to do some things to. Nathan and I feel it's as much our right as it is Brooke and Chase's when it come to this baby. And may I say how proud I am of you? You've handled this better then I handled being pregnant with Jamie, and I was 18. Just don't cut us out please?" Haley gently cups Heather's face.

"I don't want to cut you out. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I figured maybe you hated me. For trapping Jamie or something. Honestly I'm not trapping him. I told him he could walk away, but he said he wanted to stay. And I'm glad, I love Jamie, and I love you guys. I just..." Heather sighs deeply.

Haley takes Heather into her arms, "Nobody hates you. Heather listen to me, we love you. And we love Elizabeth. She's got a great set of parents. No this isn't how any of us saw your junior year of high school, but that doesn't matter know. She's almost here and I can't help but be a little excited."

Heather leans into Haley, "Me too."

Haley rubs Heather back. Payton mouths "She okay?" and Haley nods. Haley can feel the slow steady kick of Elizabeth against her own stomach. Reminding her that her grandchild is growing steadily inside this seventeen year old girl.

Heather pulls back, "I don't think she ever sleeps."

Haley laughs, "Just wait until she get here."

"Can I ask you something?" Heather says after a moment.

"Anything." Haley says leading her to the cribs.

"If you could do it all over again would you?" Heather asks.

"You mean get married in high school, have Jamie senior year?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Heather says putting her hands on her back watching Haley.

Haley thinks, "There were several hard months, and years. But I can't say that I would. I mean, the struggles that Nate and I went through, that's what made us so strong."

Heather nods, "I asked Momma and she said that no, she wouldn't redo it either. She said I was the reason she came back to Tree Hill."

"You were." Haley nods, "She was about three to three and half months pregnant. She was scared, she was beyond hormonal. But one thing she said right from the start was that you were a choice, not a mistake. She made it very clear to us that you were going to have everything she could possibly give you. And as far as I know, you haven't wanted for anything."

"I haven't." Heather says looking at a crib. "I love her."

"Your Mom?" Haley asks.

"Well yeah, but Elizabeth. I love her so much and she isn't even here. I keep thinking about maybe we should have waited, but that doesn't matter know. She was created out of love." Heather says running her fingers over a crib.

"They can say what they want Heather, but loving a child is just as important as any other part of raising them. You'll find that when you are exhausted and ready to explode, you keep going because she needs you. When you have a horrible day and go home to her, she'll be all you need to relax. She'll make you laugh and cry and scream and you'll never love anybody as much as you love your child." Haley says watching Heather.

"Jamie wants to stay with us after she's born. He said he knows I'll need my Mom, but he wants to help out." Heather says still fingering the crib.

Haley sighs, "I know. He talked to me and Nate about it last night. I think he should. Nathan seems to think he's a little young to be moving out, but I honestly think that if the two of you created this child the two of you should take care of it. And we were also talking, what if after the baby got a little older, you moved into the apartment?'

"The one that you and Nathan lived in?" Heather asks.

"Yeah we kept it, just in case." Haley says. "You never know when somebody is going to show up needing a place. But you are welcome to it."

"I'll talk to Jamie about it." Heather says.

"In the mean time, where is that little one going to sleep?" Haley asks.

Heather looks around, "They are all so pretty."

Haley laughs, "Well she won't need them all. But this one is cute, and it will grow with her. That's the best thing we ever bought for Sarah, because we didn't have to buy her a toddler bed."

"Mamma's got one of those for Jessica, she just changed it a toddler bed and there it was." Heather says looking at the tag. "But that's way to much..."

"Nothing is too much." Haley counters shaking her head.

Heather looks around seeing the crib she had looked at ounce before she makes her way over, "Haley?" she calls.

"Yeah?" Haley makes her way over.

"What about this one? It changes too, but it's a lot simpler then the other one." Heather looks over the sleigh style crib.

"It's beautiful." Haley smiles, "If this is what you want this is what you get."

"This is what I want." Heather smiles.

"We'll take the whole set." Haley tells the sales lady. "Oh and that pink glider rocker over there as well."

The sales lady quickly scoots off to get the order. Payton and Rachel soon join them. "I'm just saying she doesn't need one." Payton was saying.

"But it's so cute!" Rachel says. Payton rolls her eyes. "And besides I already paid for it."

"You paid for it?" Payton asks laughing, "Then why the hell am I arguing with you about it?"

"Because you love arguing with me." Rachel smirks.

"What are you two talking about?" Heather asks as they approach.

"She bought a little pink rocking chair. I don't know what she thinks a newborn will do with a little pink rocking chair, but whatever." Payton says shaking her head.

"She'll play with it eventually." Haley laughs.

"There's one more thing we need." Payton says looking at Heather.

"There is no way she needs anything else." Heather looks into the buggy which is filled to the top.

"Yup there's one more." Rachel says leading Heather toward the mobiles. "Pick one."

Heather looks at the mobiles before her, "This one." She picks one with little butterflies on it.

"We're all done then." Haley says.

They pay for everything and leave the store in time for them to deliver the furniture. Heather really didn't see the rush, but Haley had insisted. Heather almost falls asleep on the way home. Exhausted from her day of shopping. Rachel wakes her when they get home, and helps her out of the car. Brooke is in the kitchen fixing supper, and looks up when they come in. "Did you get everything?"

"I got more then any baby can possibly need" Heather laughs.

"I wouldn't count on that one Heather." Rachel says chuckling softly. "Here B, set down."

"I'm fine Rachel, I can fix supper for my family." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"And you can set down and talk to your daughter while I fix supper." Rachel says taking the spoon from Brooke.

Brooke sighs and finally sets down, "So how was your day?"

"Oh Momma they done to much" Heather says.

Brooke laughs, "They wanted to . Your father and I were talking about buying all new stuff for you, but then Haley said she and Nathan were going to."

"I know, but Momma they just..." Elizabeth kicks taking Heather's breath.

"You okay?" Brooke watches Heather.

"Yeah, she just took my breath." Heather leans back in her chair, "She's been doing that a lot lately."  
"She's growing, which means she's taking up more room and kicking your lungs." Brooke says, "He's laying low enough I haven't had much of that problem."  
"You got everything you need Momma?" Heather asks.

"Oh yeah, we got that weeks ago. You know Aiden nursery is already done. We were planning on taking you next week, but since Rachel, Payton and Haley wanted to take you we decided to let them." Brooke says. "We moved Deanna down one room, so Elizabeth can have the room next to yours."

"But she loves that room Momma!" Heather sets up as quickly as possible.

"It was her idea, your dad and I said we would buy her a new bedroom set." Brooke laughs, "And she gets to paint it any color she wants."

"Weren't you gonna buy her a new bedroom set for her birthday?" Heather asks raising and eye brow.

"Well..." Brooke laughs a little, "We didn't tell her that part."

"Momma!" Heather laughs.

"You'll understand one of these days. Besides she wants to go on that trip with her friends, we'll probably let her go and give her spending money as her birthday." Brooke says.

"Oh right, you sure you want her away from home for a week?" Heather asks.

"No, but your father is." Brooke says.

Payton and Haley join them, having unloaded the car. "Thanks for the help Rachel." Payton says setting down beside Heather.

"You're welcome!" Rachel grins broadly.

"I new there was some reason you wanted to cook." Brooke laughs.

"She should be set for a few months." Haley says setting down. "We got the big stuff."

"Good," Brooke nods, "What colors did you end up with?"

"Light pink, with butterflies on it." Heather says, "And a light wood colored sleigh style crib set."

"That sounds beautiful," Brooke squeezes Heather's hand.

"She done good, she has your fashion sense." Payton says.

"Well I should hope so, cause I would hate for her to have Chase's." Brooke laughs.

"We're all done!" Jamie announces from the door.

Heather jumps, "Oh God don't do that!" she covers her heart with her hand. "What the hell are you done with, taking a paint bath?" Heather asks looking at her boyfriends paint stained clothes.

"Sorry," Jamie says, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Heather laughs, "It's okay, I should have known, but what are you doing?"

"Painting!" Jamie smiles broadly.

"Finger painting with Jessica again huh?" Heather tries to look serious, but smiles anyways.

"That was ounce!" Jamie says, "And it was her fault!"

"She was two!" Heather laughs, "You should have known better then to let a two year old pick out the finger paint!"

"My hair was green for a week!" Jamie laughs.

"I tried everything to get the damn paint out of his hair." Haley says shaking her head.

Brooke laughs, "I think that's the last time you let him baby set until Sarah came along."

Nathan steps into the door, "Hey girls!"

Heather raises an eye brow, "Aren't you a little old to be finger painting?"

Nathan laughs, "Finger painting?"

Everybody laughs, "Long story." Haley says, "How's the room coming?"

"Done!" Nathan says.

"Oh, your painting Aiden's room." Heather says looking at Brooke.

"Um, maybe you should come see for yourself Baby." Jamie says helping Heather up. Heather follow him up the stairs and to the room designated for Elizabeth. "Ready?" He asks before opening the door.

"Ready for what?" Heather asks.

Jamie opens the door, "This" he says allowing Heather to enter the room before him.

"Oh God, Jamie!" Heather looks at the light pink walls with butterflies stenciled onto it. "How did you know?"

"Momma called me when you picked it up. Me, Jackson and Dad painted it. You like it?" Jamie asks from behind her.

Heather shakes her head, "No," she says softly turning to face Jamie with tears in her eyes, "I love it."

Jamie smiles hugging her, "I love you."

Heather pulls back, "What about Aiden's room?"

"Jackson is helping your Dad paint it know, he worked on it while we worked over here. Dad went between the two." Jamie says pulling her back close.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather and Brooke were home alone, a week had passed since the championship, and everybody was out on a fine Saturday outing

Heather and Brooke were home alone, a week had passed since the championship, and everybody was out on a fine Saturday outing. Chase had thought a trip to the zoo would be very fun for all the kids. So Chase, Rachel, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Mouth had rounded up all the children and went to the zoo. Heather had wanted to go, but since she wasn't feeling good Jamie insisted that she stay home. Brooke however said she wanted to be home in the quiet house, and rest. Heather new her mother was nervous, her due date was only two days away, and she had NEVER carried over. Even Heather herself had been with in a week prior to her due date. Heather turned her T.V. off, nothing was on. She lifts herself off the bed, which she noted with frustration was not as easy as it had ounce been. Elizabeth was active, picking up on her mother's boredom and frustration. As Heather moved down the stairs she was greeted with the sound of a moan. She quickly makes her way to the kitchen finding her mother holding tight to the counter bending over. "Momma?" Heather says watching her mother rock gently.

Finally Brooke stands up straight, "Call your father."

"You're not in labor?" Heather's voice was amazed.

"Unfortunately, I believe I am." Brooke says moaning slightly in pain.

"He's two hours away!" Heather says, "I'll drive you."

'You're not allowed to drive in your condition." Brooke reminds her.

Heather puts her hands on her hips, "Momma, you really want to wait two hours for him to get here?"

Another contraction comes over Brooke, more intense this time, "Oh God no!"

Brooke's voice is strained, telling Heather they should get there soon.

"Then let me take you!" Heather says.

"NO!" Brooke looks at Heather.

"You are stubborn! You can't wait two hours for them to get back, and you refuse to let me take you." Heather throws her hands in the air. It's then that she realizes Payton hadn't gone on the trip. "I'll call P." With that she picks up the phone, "P, I need you over here."

"What's wrong?" Payton's voice comes onto the line.

"OUCH!" Heather says, "Momma that's my hand!" Heather had moved over to where Brooke was leaning against the counter in an effort to comfort her mother.

"I'll be right there!" Payton says hanging up.

"I'm going to kill your father." Brooke says recovering slightly.

"You and me both," Heather laughs slightly, "Why don't you set down." Brooke shakes her head no, "Lay down?" Again Brooke shakes her head no. "Okay Momma you gotta tell me what to do here I'm clueless."

"Just don't leave me." Brooke says softly.

Heather puts her arms around Brooke sideways, "I'm not leaving Momma." Heather rubs Brooke expanded stomach, "It'll be over soon." Again Brooke moans in pain, and in the back of her mind Heather is freaking out. But she can not, under any circumstances, let her mother see that fear.

Payton gets there within ten minutes. "Okay B, what's going on?" She asks as soon as she finds them in the kitchen.

"My husband knocked me up!" Brooke says.

"Kinda new that B." Payton hides a smile.

"Just ounce I wish that ounce he would push a basketball sized head out his…" Brooke's ramblings fade as another contraction takes hold.

"Okay, lets get you to the hospital, Heather call you father." Payton says.

"Huh?" Heather looks slightly horror struck after her mother's last outburst.

"Call your father." Payton says turning to look at the young teen. "Heather, you okay?"

At the sound of Payton worried voice Brooke too looks at her very pregnant teen daughter, "I'm okay." She says gently, "Call Dad, tell him we're going to the hospital."

Heather nods, rubbing her own stomach, "Right call Dad." Heather heads off to make the phone call.

Payton helps Brooke set down, "How far apart Brooke?" she asks.

"About seven minutes, but they're about 45 seconds." Brooke say, closing her eyes as another one comes over her.

"Just breath," Payton says rubbing Brooke's back. "You're doing great."

Brooke recovers slightly, "I'm scaring Heather huh?"

"She's fine Brooke." Payton assures her friend.

Heather comes back in, "He's on his way."

"Then lets go to the hospital." Brooke says as Payton helps her up, "You don't have to go."

"You really think you're leaving me here alone?" Heather asks.

"Fine," Brooke sighs.

It's two hours before Chase and the other's make it to the hospital. He rushes into the room to find Brooke and Payton laughing while as Heather huffs slightly.

"Hey Baby." He says.

"Hey!" Brooke smiles brightly at him.

"Got the epidural I see." He chuckles softly.

"I want one BEFORE I go into labor." Heather laughs looking at her father.

"You'll be fine," Brooke says.

Jamie joins them taking a seat beside Heather, "How ya feeling?"

"Nervous," Heather says.

"Baby brother is a big deal." Jamie nods, clueless as to what's really on Heather's mind.

Heather nods, "You have no idea."

Meg, followed by a troop of kids and Rachel, Haley and Nathan join them.

Together they spend the next four hours. Finally Rachel says it's time to get the rowdy kids out of there, before the nurses have a cow. So Haley and Nathan volunteer to take the younger kids, leaving De and Michael with Brooke and Chase. Meg refuses flat out to leave, as does Jackson. Heather ushers her best friends into the waiting room, sensing that her mother wants time with her friends and husband. "Okay," Jackson says setting down next to Heather, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Heather shakes her head resting her hands on her stomach.

"Heather Elizabeth Adams," Jackson glares at her, "You can tell me know or I can bug you until hell freezes over."

Heather sighs, "It's nothing, but you didn't see Momma before the epidural. You didn't see the pain Jack. And in a matter of weeks, I'm gonna be doing that! I'm so not ready!" All eyes turn to her as her voice raises.

"Honey, it'll be okay." Jamie says

"Then why don't you give birth?" Heather shoots at him.

"I…well…..it's just that…..I can't!" Jamie stumbles.

Meg then comes over, "Guys, you're disturbing others." She says in a harsh whisper.

"I don't care!" Heather says, "He's the one that done this, and know I'm gonna have to push it out and it's not fair cause I know it's gonna hurt and I hate him!"

"Come on you." Meg pulls Heather up.

"Where are we going?" Heather asks grumpily.

"You'll see." Meg says, leading Heather back to Brooke's room. She enters quietly, "Momma, we're having a melt down here."

Rachel turns to look at her daughter and Heather smiling slightly, "I was wondering when this would happen." She turns back to Brooke, "I'll handle this, you don't have that baby till I get back."

Brooke nods, "For the record, I'm okay Heather."

Heather sighs, "You weren't though."

"Come on," Rachel turns Heather out and leads her out of the room.

"I want Payton!" Heather says defiantly

"Well you got me." Rachel says draping at arm around Heather.

Heather sighs, "I'm scared Aunt Rach."

"Honey, if this were easy, we would all be doing it every time we turned around. But if it wasn't worth it, nobody would do it again." Rachel says setting down on a bench.

Heather surveys her for a moment before setting down, "You haven't done it again."

"I'm not ready." Rachel says quietly. "I mean I haven't met anybody since Mouth that I could love. And it's not fair to Megan that I just run around."

"Is that what this is? Me just running around, being irresponsible?" Heather asks looking down toward her large stomach.

"Honey, this is you taking responsibility. You and Jamie love each other. And believe it or not, it's that love that will get you through this." Rachel says.

Heather leans her head onto Rachel's shoulder. Payton approaches cautiously, "Heather?"

"Hey P," Heather says setting up, "How's Momma?"

"She's fine." Payton says setting down on the other side, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, still freaking out though." Heather sighs deeply.

"That's perfectly normal. And bad news is, it don't stop ounce she gets here. The worry, the fear, the anxiety, it doesn't go away. It changes, and eventually it's just another part of you. But for the rest of your life she's going to be the most important part of you. She's something you and Jamie created, and she'll be prefect." Payton reaches out and puts a piece of hair behind Heather's ear.

"She's right," Rachel says putting an arm around Heather, "And whatever you need, and whenever you need it, you got us. You got all kinds of people ready and willing to help."

"God do you ever sleep kid?" Heather looks down at the place where Elizabeth is kicking.

Rachel laughs, "You'll see when she gets here."

"Jamie can usually get her back to sleep." Heather says.

"Why don't you go back and set with them, then we'll check on Brooke." Payton says helping Heather up.

"Think I could sneak a peak at Momma?" Heather asks looking hopefully at Payton.

"Come on kid." Rachel says putting an arm around Heather and leading her back to Brooke's room.

Heather spends a few minutes chatting happily with her mother and the adults, before returning to her friends. Who all seem to note her calmness. Lily has joined the broad and is know arguing with Jamie about something.

Thirteen hours into labor Brooke Davis-Adam's is pushing, and she's not happy about it. "I want more meds damn it!" she yells.

Rachel pushes the sweaty hair off her friends face, "It'll be over soon Brookie."

"NOT SOON ENOUGH!" Brooke says tears of pain falling down her face.

"Honey," Chase says feeling Brooke's hand grip his, "It's almost over, you just gotta push, you know how this works."

The doctor positions himself at the foot of the bed, receiving a glare from Brooke, "Okay Mrs. Adams I need to you push."

"Oh go screw yourself jackass!" Brooke yells.

"Baby you gotta push, if you just push it'll be over soon." Chase says.

"Brooke," Rachel says making Brooke listen to her, "You got a daughter who needs to know that she can do this, know come on. Prove it to Heather."

Brooke closes her eyes and pushes down, "That's it!" the doctor says.

Between contractions Brooke glares over at Chase, "Never again will you ever touch me!"

"Never," He agrees with a slight smile.

"You're getting clipped." Brooke says through gritted teeth as she pushes down hard.

"Clipped?" Chase looks at Rachel who laughs.

"I'm pretty sure she's not talking about your fingernails." Rachel says.

"She'll take it back, right?" Chase says looking down at Brooke's red face.

Twenty minutes later the screams of a baby fill the room. He's laid gently on Brooke's chest. "He's perfect Chase." She says looking up at him.

"Just like his mother," Chase says kissing Brooke's sweaty forehead.

"You done great Brooke." Rachel says looking down at the baby in Brooke's arms. "I'll go tell the family."

Heather, Jessica, Deanna, and Michael make their way back to Brooke's room a few minutes later. Brooke is holding a tiny package wrapped in a blue blanket.

Heather moves over to the bed first as Chase holds Jessica up. "He's beautiful Momma." Heather says softly.

"He's wrinkly!" Jessica says wrinkling her nose.

Heather laughs, "You were too squirt." She turns to look at Michael and Deanna,

"Come on guys, he's ours to keep." She puts her arm around Michael as he steps forward. Deanna takes a place beside Chase and Jessica. "He got a name?" Heather sends a crocket smile at Brooke.

Brooke laughs slightly, "Aiden Christian Adams."

"Well, welcome to the world Aiden Christian Adams, I'm your big sister." Heather says softly leaning over the tiny infant, "Hand him over Momma."

Brooke gently hands Aiden to Heather, who cuddles and coos at him. Heather then forces (much to the youngsters dismay) Michael to sit and hands the baby to him. "He's so small!" Michael says looking up at Heather.

"You were that size." Heather says setting down beside the young boy.

"He's squirming." Michael says looking down at the infant.

"He's snuggling," Heather corrects.

Michael looks down at the infant, "He looks like Momma."

"All but his eyes," Heather says, "He's got Daddy's eyes."

"How did you know?" Brooke asks, "He hasn't opened them since you been here."

"Because he looks so much like you, he had to get something from Daddy." Heather laughs.

"Take him back, I'm afraid I'm gonna drop him." Michael says.

Heather gently takes Aiden back, "Come on De."

"Oh no!" Deanna shakes her head.

"Come on Sis." Heather says gently, "Come hold our baby brother."

Slowly Deanna makes her way around taking the place Michael just vacated, "I'm afraid I'll break him."

"He's not breakable." Heather says gently placing Aiden into her arms.

"He's red." Deanna says.

After of them had held and welcomed Aiden, the rest of the 'family' came in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase watches as Heather rocks back and forward in the blue rocker placed in Aidan nursery

Chase watches as Heather rocks back and forward in the blue rocker placed in Aidan nursery. Her eyes on the baby resting peacefully in his bassinette beside her. He's a six weeks old, so he's changed a little, but he's not sleeping through the night. Brooke decided that he was going to sleep in the nursery just for one night. Chase knocks gently on the door, "Hey you, what are you doing up?"

Heather looks up started, "I'm sorry Daddy I wasn't going to wake him…I just…." She sighs, "I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Chase gives a soft chuckle, "Come on," he says and motions for her to follow him. She slowly raises herself up, and does as her father requests. Chase leads her downstairs setting her at the kitchen table and grabbing two glasses of milk, "I know you weren't going to wake him sweetheart, but you can't just set there for hours watching him either."

"I know Daddy, I just can't believe he's so tiny and by himself." Heather says.

Chase sets the milk down in front of Heather, "Nervous?"

"About her coming?" Heather asks leaning back, Chase nods a little, "Yeah, I am. I mean it's a month away, and I can't sleep, I can't do anything. Know that schools over I'm going to go nuts." Heather lets out a half sad sigh and takes a sip of her milk.

Chase watches her for a long moment, "Did you know you were supposed to be a boy?" He asks after a moment.

"What?" Heather asks with a little laugh.

"They couldn't even tell us until you were nearly here, and so you're mother went blue crazy. Everything blue. And when she went into labor, I had this feeling you were gonna surprise us somehow. And the doctor, when he caught you, he looks up and says 'it's a girl!' you're mother looked at him and said 'Put her back! I'm supposed to have a boy'." Chase laughs and shakes his head at the memory.

"Really?" Heather laughs, "She didn't tell me that."

"We vowed never to speak of it, or at least she did. Then they laid you on her stomach and I couldn't speak. She looked up and asked if I was mad, but I literally couldn't speak, you were so breath takingly beautiful. Was I mad, no. I never new I could love anybody as much as I loved you at that moment. And that love has simply grown." Chase reaches over and takes Heather hand gently in his own, "You know I love Deanna, Michael, Jessica and Aidan, but I guess you could say I love you differently. You're the first born, and in my eyes, well I guess you could never really grow up. But I am so proud of the young woman setting before me. She's strong and she vibrant and she's beautiful."

"Even at eight months pregnant?" Heather laughs as little.

"Especially at eight months pregnant. I know everything is about to change for you. You're life will literally turn itself upside down, Jamie's moving in, Elizabeth is coming, schools out, but when things go haywire, you always know you can come to your mother and I." Chase says reaching up to cup Heather's cheek, "You are your mother made over."

(That same night at Jamie's)

Nathan watches from his bedroom window as Jamie sinks a three point shot. He sighs slightly remembering the little boy Jamie used to be. Nathan looks over to see Haley already sleeping, and slips out of the bedroom making his way quietly downstairs. He opens the door, hit by the hot summer air. Jamie turns at the sound of the door opening, "Sorry Dad." He says.

Nathan shakes his head, "You okay?" he asks.

Jamie bounces the ball a couple times, sinks another three pointer and looks back at Nathan, "Hard question to answer some days."

Nathan nods a little, "When you're Mom was pregnant with you I thought I would go crazy. I mean my life was about to change and there was no turning back. I made some really bad decisions, and I had to pay for them." Nathan sets down on the bench and motions for Jamie to do the same, "We were just remarried, and we were looking for colleges and it just all got so messed up somehow."

Jamie looks over at Nathan, "How did you handle it?"

"Well, I fixed the things I could and apologized for the ones I couldn't. But you haven't screwed up, so I think you're on the right track. I mean, don't get me wrong I didn't think I'd be a grandfather before Sarah was like twenty but, hey. There's not turning back, you just gotta look ahead. And the road won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Elizabeth is really lucky, she's got a lot of people who love her." Nathan rests his elbows on his knees and leans over looking at the ground then turns to look at Jamie.

"I'm so scared I'm gonna hurt her or Heather. That I'm gonna somehow be bad dad." Jamie says, "I love her, and I want to marry her someday. I want everything to be perfect, but I think if it were then…we wouldn't be here. And I know it's wrong that we're having a baby, and that we're so young but, it's like you said, I can't go back. So why?" Jamie sighs slightly.

Nathan sets back putting on arm around the back of the bench, "There's a lot of what if's in life. A lot of things we're not sure of, but to be honest, if you new what was happening life would be a little boring. Heather's a great girl, she's a lot like Brooke, and Brooke is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Every parent wants the best for their child. Thing is, we don't always know what that is. And I think that, for some reason this baby was meant to be. In so many ways you saved me. Maybe that's this case, she's supposed to save us."

Jamie looks over at Nathan, "You're not mad cause I'm not playing basketball next year? Or that I'm moving in?"

"Nope, I'm proud in fact. You're stepping up to the plate, and that makes you a man." Nathan says.

"I love you Dad." Jamie says hugging Nathan.

"Love you too Son." Nathan says, "And you know if you need us, your Mom and I are always here."

Two days later….

Megan bounces through the house, "HEATHER!"

"What?" Heather calls from her bedroom.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Megan asks smiling ear to ear as Heather sets up on the bed.

"Resting, what the heck has you so happy?" she asks.

"You're Mom and them are taking the kids out to the park and then the movies and then to dinner, they'll be gone all afternoon and won't be back until tonight, but I told them that maybe you'd like to hang out with me. Get some quality friends time before Elizabeth arrives." Meg says tilting her head.

Heather laughs a little, "Sounds good as long as it doesn't require me leaving the house."

"You okay?" Meg asks her smile turning into a frown.

"Oh yeah, just tired." Heather says getting up, "Jessica was having nightmares again last night, and she won't go to Mom and Dad."

"That sucks," Meg says setting down on the bed, "Anything I can do?"

"Nope, but friend time does sound good. Lily's out of town with Karen though." Heather says putting a CD in.

Meg immediately smiles, "I thought maybe Jackson could come over?"

"Sure, I haven't seen him in a few days either." Heather nods.

"OH I love this song!" Meg says and gets up and starts to dance around. "Come on Dance!"

"I am eight months pregnant I don't think I need to be dancing." Heather says but Meg grabs her hands and dances around with her. Heather laughs and does her best to keep up with Meg.

Just as the song is going off Jamie appears in the doorway, "Well well, two beautiful girls dancing in my girlfriends room, have I died and gone to heaven?"

Meg turns to face him, "Maybe, but ya know we're both kinda taken."

"AH, I see," Jamie nods and laughs a little, a slow song starts and he holds his hand out to Heather, "May I have this dance."

Heather smiles and allows him to wrap his arm around her waste as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She says into his ear.

Jamie closes his eyes, "I love you too. We should do something. Before the baby's born, you and me should get away or something."

"Yeah cause Mom's really gonna let that happen." Heather laughs a little. "But maybe we could spend a night watching movies."

"Maybe," Jamie says.

Meg tries to slip out of the room but Heather catches her, "Hey you, where do you think you're going?' she asks.

"I thought maybe ya'll wanted a moment….." Meg says.

"Megan, we're already pregnant, it's not like we're gonna have sex. Come on stay." Heather says.

Jamie turns and smiles at Meg, "Besides we need to talk to you."

"You do?" Meg says setting down on the bed.

"Heather and I have been talking and we thought maybe you'd want to be Elizabeth's Godmother?" Jamie asks.

Meg blinks, "Huh?" she looks from one to the other, "I mean…me?"

Heather sets down beside Meg and takes her hand, "Do you remember when we were like four?"

Meg frowns, "I remember a little."

"Well we were playing dress up and you said that someday you would be a fairy Godmother. And I promised you that I would help you. Know I don't know about the fairy part, but I do know that you're like a sister to me, and I can't think of one person better suited to be Elizabeth's Godmother. Lily is already family. And I don't want you to feel left out or anything. You're a big part of the baby's life, if you want that." Heather explains.

"Oh Heather!" Meg says hugging her, "I can't imagine saying no. I'd love to be her Godmother." Meg wipes tears from her eyes, "You're gonna make me cry."

Heather smiles, "Yeah well, I hope it's a good kinda crying." Meg laughs and nods.

Aidan starts crying and Jamie walks over to the nursery picking him up. "Hey, it's okay." He says, "Lets see, how about a passy? What do you say?" Jamie picks up the pacifier and places it in Aidan's mouth but it doesn't work. "Are you hungry maybe? Cause I'm afraid I can't help in that department."

"Try the diaper." Brooke's voice says from behind him.

"Oh sorry, Brooke, I just…he was crying." Jamie says offering the baby to Brooke.

"Oh no, you do it. He's probably wet. Go on, change the diaper." Brooke says ushering him over to the changing table.

"I've um, never really…I mean when Sarah was little but…Momma really wouldn't let me…" Jamie says placing the baby gently onto the changing table.

"Okay, first thing, get the fresh diaper ready, cause little boys like to pee on you." Brooke says watching as Jamie readies the new diaper. "Good, now open the one piece and get the other diaper off." She says watching at Jamie gently takes the diaper off Aidan, "Good, now wipe him down, and he's got a bit of diaper rash so you'll have to use the cream." She watches how gentle Jamie is with Aidan, "Now put the new diaper on. Good job, you're done. And you didn't even get peed on." She laughs a little, "He pees on Chase about every time he changes him."

Jamie picks Aiden up and hands him to Brooke, "I'm gonna check on Heather." He says moving back toward her room, stopping at the door watching her laughs with Meg. He leans against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and watches as she rubs her overly rounded stomach. Eight and half months, she should be delivering in about two weeks. He listens to the laughter that trickles over him in waves, he can't stop the slow smile spreading across his face. His smile faulters though when he sees her suck in a deep breath, "Everything okay?" he asks standing up straight.

Heather laughs a little and looks toward him, "You're daughter has a good right hook."

He relaxes a little and leans back against the door, "They said that from here on out it's okay for her to be born. I mean I know we're two weeks away but…"

"But you want your daughter?" Heather asks tilting her head sideways at him, "Me too Jamie."

"Not tonight you don't." Meg says standing up, "You staying Jamie? I'm gonna call Jackson and maybe we could all hang out together?"

"Sure, I'd love that." Jamie says as Meg walks past to call Jackson.

"So you really want to stay and hang out with a pregnant her and her two friends who will not doubt spend much of the night making out." Heather asks as Jamie comes to wrap his arms around her ounce more.

"No, I want to hang out with my girlfriend, mother of by unborn child, most beautiful woman alive." Jamie says.

Four hours later, Jamie, Heather, Meg, and Jackson had been alone for around thirty minutes. It had started storming really bad, so Brooke and Chase were stuck at Haley and Nathan's with Aiden, Matt, and Deanna. While the two couples were stuck as well.

Heather gets up and heads for the bathroom, "I hate this." She mutters as she goes inside, "Pissing ever five freaking seconds I'll be glad to get this kid out of me." She says pulling up the oversized dress she's wearing and setting down on the toilet. She feels the first cramp, "Okay so maybe I over stated." She mutters, "I was just kidding."

"You okay?" Jamie asks from the door.

"I'm fine, just talking to your daughter." Heather answers back getting up. She finishes up in the bathroom and is halfway down the hall when she feels the second cramp, "Ouch, hmm, Elizabeth, Mommy was just kidding, you gotta stay put."

Jamie sees her from the living room, bend over slightly, and rushes to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, just a cramp." Heather says standing up, looking over his anxious face. "Really, I'm fine, probably just Braxton Hicks contractions." _Yeah that's it Braxton Hicks contractions._ She thinks to herself as she settles back down beside him on the sofa.

Within thirty minutes though, it's apparent that these are not Braxton Hicks contractions, as they are coming every seven minutes and the pain is intensifying. So far only Jamie has noticed anything unusual, but she has assured him that it's not labor. The contractions are getting worse by the moment though. She finally stands up and intends to move around a little to ease the discomfort, but when she does her water breaks, "Uh oh."

Jamie looks up at her fear evident in his eyes, while Meg and Jackson looks slightly confused. "Maybe we should call your mom?"

"Ouch," Heather says bending over grabbing for his hand, "Mmmm, I think maybe that would be a good idea." She says breathing deeply, "call the doctor too."

"Doctor? Mom? What?" Meg asks obviously alarmed by Heather's pain.

"I'm in labor." Heather says as the contraction eases.

"Then we need to get you to the hospital," Jackson says standing up.

"It's raining to hard, we're gonna call the doctor and see what he says." Heather says moving across the room, but before she can get through the door another contraction hits, "OH God, Oh shit." She tries breathing bracing herself against the wall, "Jamie!" Jackson helps her set down. "Oh, I think…."

"What?" Meg asks, "Heather you gotta talk to us, tell us what to do."

"I think the baby's coming," Heather says moaning as another contractions hits, "Oh, geez, this shit hurts."

"We'll get you to the hospital," Meg assures her.

Heather shakes her head as the contractions are know on top of each other, "Remember those pains I was having last night?"

"Yeah," Meg says.

"I think they were contractions." Heather says moaning again, "I think I've been in labor for a while. OH shit."

Jamie comes back, "Doctor didn't answer."

"Doesn't matter, dude, I think she's having the baby," Jackson says looking at Jamie.

"Duh, that's why I called her Mom, who said she'll be here in thirty minutes." Jamie says.

"OUCH! I hate you Jamie Scott!" Heather screams, "She's coming. Oh, I think she's coming now…."

"Now? As in right now?" Jamie asks.

"As it I feel like I need to push." Heather says trying to breath.

"NO!" All three say together.

"Call 911!" Meg says, "Lets get her to the bed," Heather shakes her head the pain now constant, "Couch?" Meg asks, Heather nods.

Jackson and Meg help Heather to the couch as Jamie dials 911. "Yes, my girlfriend she's having a baby." Jamie says anxiously.

Heather screams again, "I gotta push."

Meg looks around, "No, you can't, I mean you…" She looks at Heather's pained face, "Tell me what to do." She says urgently.

"They want you to see if you can see the baby's head," Jamie says.

Meg raises the dress and removes Heather's underwear, looking down there, "I can see it, I think." Meg says.

"They want you to apply just a little pressure." Jamie says, "So that it doesn't come to fast. And we need towels," Jackson nods and leaves Heather's side as she reaches out for Jamie.

"It hurts, I don't think I can do this." Heather cries, pushing slightly through another contraction.

"You can, you can baby okay?" Jamie says, "You're doing so awesome."

"OH!" Heather screams pushing down.

"The heads almost out!" Meg says looking up, "You're doing great!"

"SHUT UP!" Heather screams pushing down with all her might.

"They said you need to make sure the cord isn't around her neck." Jamie says, pushing the hair out of Heather's eyes, "You're doing so awesome, baby just a little more."

Again Heather pushes down, Meg makes sure the cord isn't around the baby's neck and then gently rotates the head just the way Jamie says to.

"Come on one more push," Jamie says, "One more and she'll be here."

"I can't," Heather lays back breathing hard, "I can't."

"You can, come on." Jamie says, "You have to."

Jackson bends down beside Heather too, "You remember when I told you that you were the strongest of the two of us?" He asks and Heather nods a little, "Prove me right, come on, just one more push and my God daughter will be here."

Heather moans a little but puts her chin on her chest and pushes down with all her might. Callapsing back just as a cry fills the living room and Meg holds the baby cradled in her arms.

"Hi," Meg looks up tears in her eyes, "Oh hi, she's perfect." She lays the baby on Heather stomach and they wrap her up in a towel.

Jamie leans in tears in his own eyes, "You done soo good."

Heather looks down at the baby, "We," She whispers, we done good Jamie."

"I'll uh," Jackson swallows his own tears, "I'll go let the EMT's in."

Elizabeth gives a big heartfelt scream, before quieting down a little, her blue eyes looking up to meet her mother's green ones.

"She's perfect." Heather whispers.

"Just like her mother." Jamie says kissing both of them on the forehead. "Life's never gonna be the same again."

"No," Heather shakes her head, "Now it'll be perfect."

note I know you've waited a long time for this update, and I hope it's good enough. I plan on doing one more chapter, but it may take me a while to update it, hopefully not as long as last time. I'm hoping within a month. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


	10. End

"Someone asked me not long ago what the greatest oppurtunity afforded me was

"Someone asked me not long ago what the greatest oppurtunity afforded me was." Heather says standing at the podium, looking over her classmates, "At the time, I didn't have an answer." Heather pauses and looks around, "For some of us, our greatest challenge has been making sure we keep our grades up, for other it's making sure that we are in the right click. And up until last year, my life was very much the same. My world revolved around school, the greatest oppurtuinty given to be was head cheerleader, and I worried about keeping my grades up. Today however my world has shifted and the focus of is, well a little smaller the then most." She smiles out at her mother who's holding one year old Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Lily Rose Scott, made her appearance in a grand way. My world went from parties to endless sleepless night, sleeper, diapers, bottles….but in the course of those sleepless nights I learned the true value of family. I would not be standing here today, without mine.

Many of you may wonder what my daughter has to do with me being validtorian, but the truth is without her I wouldn't be standing here. We all have challenges, and those are the things that make us stronger. The things we have to over come to get where we want to be. And as we join the real world as some would say, I promise you there will be more. You will fall and you will be beaten up, but at the end of the day, you'll make it. Because there will be moments, like when I was up in the middle of the night and the whole house was quiet and Elizabeth would focus on just me, that feel like they make the world go round. Moments, like when she took her first step, that make your heart feel with so much joy it shoots through the roof.

And then there are heart stopping moments that you're not sure you can make it. Ones you think last forever. That scare you, and make you excited all at ounce. Sort of like giving birth.

But where the world takes you, and whatever you decide to do, you'll always have a home here in Tree Hill. So go, make the world a great and wonderful place, and ounce in concored come back." With that Heather takes her place among the other students, hearing a 'Momma' from the direction Brooke is setting in.

Ounce graduation was over, and Brooke and Haley had pulled themselves back together they all headed to 'Tric'. The club wasn't open to anybody outside the family, so it was just them. Heather sets Elizabeth down, who looks up at her and shows off that perfectly dimpled smile.

"Uh huh, you ready for trouble ant ya?" Heather asks and laughs when the toddles giggles.

"When isn't she ready for trouble?" Meg asks looking down at the toddler as well.

"When she's sleeping?" Heather suggests jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure she's causing trouble there too." Meg says with a laugh. They watch as Elizabeth makes her way over to Aiden, who's setting beside Brooke's feet on the floor.

The whole area had been gated off so that little feet couldn't wonder into places they shouldn't. Or at least it should be harder.

"So…" Meg grabs Heather's arm, and leads her away, "Tell me something Momma."

"What?" Heather asks setting down at a table, where she can keep an eye on Elizabeth.

"What's next? You're married, got a kid, graduated. What's next for you?" Meg asks setting back to survey her oldest friend.

"I honestly don't know, college I guess. We both got scholarships to Duke, and they have family housing, and we'll work, I mean it won't be perfect but…" Heather trails off her eyes moving to Meg. "And you?"

"Well thanks to you I graduated, which means pretty much, I have no clue." Meg gives a little laugh, "Brooke offered me an internship with her, said I might even do some modeling."

"That's awesome Meg." Heather smile gentuinly at her friend.

"But that means I go to New York." Meg sighs.

"Look, wherever we end up, we'll always have Tree Hill." Heather says gently.

"She's right," Jackson says setting down next to Megan, "And you'll have me."

Meg lays her head on his shoulder, "I know."

They had been dating well over a year, and decided that they would move in together in New York, Jackson was taking after his father and wanted to be a writer.

Lily joins the group smiling. "What's up?"

"So where in the world are you headed?" Heather asks as Jamie sets down and wraps his arms around her.

"Everywhere," Lily answers with a smile, "I'm going on a world tour, and after that, who knows. I may just stay her in Tree Hill, work at the café, go to junior college."

"You're taking a world tour?" Jamie asks.

"Mmhmm," Lily nods, "And it's going to be awesome, but I'm sure ounce I've seen the world, I'll come right back here and be perfectly happy."

Haley comes over, Elizabeth on her hip. "You will never guess what your daughter just done."

"There is no telling." Jamie and Heather answer at ounce.

Haley smiles, "She said 'Gamma'!"

Jamie and Heather both smile and laugh, "Did you say Gamma? Huh?" Heather stands up and takes Elizabeth.

"Momma!" she squeals and wiggles in Heather's arms when she kisses the tip of her nose.

"Say Gamma again, come on baby girl say Gamma again." Haley coaches to which Elizabeth looks right at her and says,

"NO!"

"Oh she's getting way to good at that word," Haley laughs a little.

"It's from all the times she's heard that word." Heather laughs.

"So I thought this weekend I'd work on her jump shot?" Nathan comes over kissing Elizabeth on the forehead.

"Dad, we're moving this weekend, remember?" Jamie asks.

"I decided you can't go." Haley shakes her head, "That's it, you can't go."

Heather puts Elizabeth on her hip and hugs Haley, "You know we have to go, and she has to go with us."

"Doesn't mean I like it one bit." Haley pouts a little.

"Me either," Brooke says beside Haley, Aiden propped on her hip. "But," She reaches out and cups Heather's cheek, "Somehow I think she's gonna be just fine."

That Saturday Heather places Elizabeth in her car seat, then stands up to look at the people huddled around her porch. She smiles slightly, before moving around the car and getting inside. Jamie gets behind the wheel and they turn the care in the direction of Duke.

"So," Jamie says taking her hand, "We concurred Tree Hill, you think we can the world."

Heather smiles over at her, "Dude, we rock haven't you heard?" She asks with a laugh.

"Hmm," Jamie nods, "I do believe Jessica is right, we do rock."

Heather looks into the back seat at Elizabeth, who's playing with her chubby feet. "Question is, is the world ready for Elizabeth Lily Rose Scott?"

"They won't even know what's hit them." Jamie laughs.

Short ending but it's and ending. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
